One More Step
by MyLittlePony13242
Summary: It's a new year, new start for the unholy trinity, they think everything's perfect until they meet a certain young diva who they fall in love with. Rachel Berry doesn't know why or how, but she seems to have fallen in love with three beautiful girls who are way out of her leage. Can she have them all? Or will none of them get a chance at happiness? FABERBRITANA! Finn bashing!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**First fabpezberry fanfiction, I have such big ideas! Imagine popular girls, feeling confused at the fact their falling in love with a loser. Imagine a girl, not really that popular, falling in love with two girls that would constantly tease her, must be hard right, that's what is inside this fiction, please enjoy, and review, it seriously would mean a lot. Just an introduction chapter, not very long. Enjoy! Season three didn't exist and Quinn didn't have a baby or get kicked out.**

**-/-**

It was a new term, new start, New Year for Quinn Fabray, she had it all, the boyfriend, the looks, the popularity, and she was back on top and she loved it. It gave her a feeling of protection, knowing that no one would ever slushy her, or push her into the locker, now that was a nice feeling. It was her last year at McKinley High School, until she left and went to Yale a college she had applied for last September, she knew she had got in, even if it wasn't 100% yet. Her father had bought her a car for her birthday, and as she drove through the school gates she smirked at the looks people were giving her. She noticed her best friends, Santana and Brittany, chatting by the entrance. They were hand in hand, and Quinn frowned at the thought of her being left out again, just like last year. She had had a whole summer to clean up her act, and she had decided on her new motto, popularity was everything to her. _If you're a geek, it makes you a freak. _

She held her head up high, and marched over to her best friends and smirked at their faces. She had a new look yes, and it was hot, just like she wanted it. Her hair had been straightened; she wore heavy make-up, and was wearing clothes like Santana would wear.

"Who got hot this year girlfriend?" Santana said, obviously impressed by Quinn's new look and Quinn smiled.

"Well, figured if I want to rule this school, got to rule myself right?" Quinn reasoned and Brittany nodded excitedly, before slipping her bag on her shoulders and leading the girls to their new form rooms. It was a science lab, not the best form room, but it would do for now. Everyone was whispering excitedly to themselves and Quinn wondered what the gossip was.

"What's everyone going on about?" Quinn asked Santana as they took their seats at the back and started getting out their nail files and lipgloss.

"Didn't you hear? Manhands has broken up with finnept, it's like all over the school." Santana explained handing Quinn some eyeliner.

"Good on her, Finn's a jerk." Brittany said with a scowl at Santana who went red at the thought of having sex with Finn, god, what was she thinking?

"Rachel's not much better herself." Quinn said with a laugh, and Brittany looked a bit upset at this.

"Rachel's nice; I don't see what's wrong with her." Brittany protested, but the bell went for registration and Quinn didn't have time to reply. The girls form tutor was Mr Salmon, who was a geeky nerdy guy in his late fourties who let the girls do anything they want. Santana loved him, mostly because of the last reason, but she still loved him. As the teacher talked, Quinn pondered over the Finn and Rachel situation, weren't they the perfect couple? Didn't they fall in love or some rubbish like that? Obviously not, Quinn concluded and left a note to herself to find out why they split. Not like she cared, obviously.

-/-

Rachel Berry was feeling terrible, she couldn't face school, knowing Finn would be there, she wasn't strong enough for that, yet anyway. She thought back to Finn, and why they split up, and she felt tears bubbling up in her eyes. How could he sleep with that Sunshine, when he had told her, Rachel, that all he wanted was her? Obviously, she wasn't enough for him, he needed that bit more, she wasn't fully over him yet, but she was getting there. She could hear her dad baking something downstairs, and decided she should get up anyway, anything would be better than mourning Finn. She walked slowly over to her desk, and took out her hair brush and combed through her silky hair before tying it up in a ponytail. She never usually tied it up, but she wanted it to be out of the way. She threw on some tracksuits and made her way down the stairs, where her fathers were indeed baking some vegetarian fried breakfast.

"How you feeling honey?" Leroy asked, looking away from his baking for one second.

"Not too good, thanks for letting me stay home today." Rachel said humbly turning on her television and quickly turned it off the news as Sue was on it. She felt her phone vibrate, and frowned at the thought of another pleading text from Finn, not again.

_Hey Rachel, I hope you feel better; everyone misses you in glee club. We've got another assiment, a duets project if you want to know – Mercedes._

Rachel smiled into the screen, thankful that she actually had friends that meant a lot. She would usually have worried about the assiment, but now she just couldn't be bothered, which was a horrible feeling.

_Thank you Mercedes, that means a lot- Rachel._

-/-

Santana didn't know what was wrong with her, she had it all, the girlfriend that she had always wanted, the popularity, yet she still felt empty. It was near the end of lunch, and after lunch was glee, maybe she needed to sing, god that sounded, oh well. She was in the lunch hall with Quinn and Brittany, and they were all discussing the five hottest chicks in the school.

"Well, Brittany, Quinn and me are three of them!" Santana said lightly, and Quinn chuckled.

"What about the other two?" Santana asked, and received a nudge from Brittany. "That hurt Britt!"

"Well, your forgetting one important hot chick in the school- Rachel!" Brittany said as if it was the most obvious thing ever, which it would be, if Rachel wasn't such a loser.

"No way Britt Britt, don't even go there." Santana warned not wanting her girlfriend to make friends with a loser like Berry.

"Why not?" Brittany seemed genially seemed upset by the prospect of Rachel being a loser.

"She's a loser Britt, were popular." Quinn said trying to calm the blonde down.

"No she's not." Brittany said but when she felt Santana's arm sliding around her waist she shut up and hugged the Latina back.

Quinn couldn't help but ponder over what Brittany had said, and started to think of Rachel. Thinking of Rachel in that kind of way gave Quinn the creeps, but if she thought about it, Rachel _was _quite hot, in her own way. She was slim, and had big boobs, and was just plain hot. So why was she a geek then? Quinn wondered why she was thinking of Rachel, but it felt good to think of the diva in a hot, nice kind of way.

"I think Berry is pretty hot." Quinn admitted, and immediately Santana glared at the blonde, but Brittany had a smile beamed on her face.

"I knew you'd agree Quinn, what about you Sanny?" Brittany squealed in her I'm-a-six-year-old voice. Santana frowned for a moment, and Quinn expected a downright no, but she was surprised.

"Britt Britt, if you think so, then I believe you." Santana said softly, and Quinn smiled at this soft and sweet Santana she was seeing, it was nice.

"Sanny I love you so much sometimes." Brittany said pulling Santana into a kiss, and Quinn looked away, a little uncomfortable about how public they were when they made out.

"Guys, we need to go now." Quinn said though it was obvious that they were five minutes early for glee, which was new, even for them. They usually arrived either ten or twenty minutes late, that was on a good day anyway. Brittany and Santana didn't seem like they were going to stop, so Quinn just packed up her bags and left the two girls to be late. She noticed while she was walking down the hallway, that she couldn't see Rachel anywhere? Where the hell was she? She never missed school, well not that Quinn remembered anyway. Quinn tried to shrug it off, and she made her way to the choir room, which was empty, apart from the piano man and the band that looked like they were reading to go. On the whiteboard, there was the word 'Hurt', and Quinn remembered last week's rehearsals and suddenly remembered the assiment that they had been set. She put her hand over her mouth, and wondered what she was supposed to do. She thought what Santana would do, now that was easy, Santana wouldn't care, shrug it off and carry on sending flirtatious looks to Brittany. What would Rachel do? Rachel probrobly wouldn't be in this situation, and even if she did text Rachel to ask her what to do, Rachel would ignore it because she hated Quinn. But, come to think of it, the band would be happy to have a warm up right? Quinn rushed over to them, and fluttered her eyelashes, ready to beg for this.

"Please can you play me Celine Dion's all by myself?" Quinn pleaded and they all nodded, except for a bass player who had never heard of it. Quinn walked to the middle of the stage, her hands by her sides and her voice ready to go.

_When I was young I never needed anyone_

_And making love was just for fun._

_those days are gone_

_Living alone._

_I think of all the friends I've known_

_When I dial the telephone nobody's home__  
__All by myself_

_Don't wanna be all by myself anymore_

_Hard to be sure_

_, sometimes I feel so insecure_

_And love, so distant and obscure, remains the cure__  
__All by myself_

_Don't wanna be all by myself anymore_

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna live all by myself anymore__  
__All by myself_

_Don't wanna be all by myself anymore__  
__All by myself_

_Don't wanna live__  
__Whoa, oh__  
__Don't wanna live by myself_

_By myself anymore__  
__By myself anymoreOh_

Quinn couldn't believe it, while she was singing that song, the glee kids had come in, and she hadn't even noticed them! They were clapping now, and she blushed before quickly returning to her seat at the back. Mr Shuester still wasn't there, but all the glee kids clapping, now that was nice.

"You sounded like you really meant that Quinn." Kurt said as he felt tears form in his eyes, and his Blaine wiped them away tenderly which made Quinn want to cry even more.

"Nonsense, I mean, I'm not by myself am I?" Quinn reasoned with herself trying to convince not only the glee club but herself that she was alone.

"Yes you are Quinn; you have no dude in your life do you?" Puck insisted, and Quinn didn't know what to say to that, but luckily Santana and Brittany walked into the choir room briskly and the subject was changed.

"Why did you leave Quinn Quinn?" Brittany asked as her and the Latina sat down next to Quinn at the back of the choir room.

"You guys were making out, it was awquard." Quinn said with a small laugh, at least the subject wasn't on her being alone, that was something.

"Quinn you could always join us you know? As a threesome, that would be totes awesome!" Brittany suggested and Quinn received yet another glare from Santana.

"Brittany, I'm not a lesbian." Quinn protested, going a little red at the thought of people hearing this conversation.

"Anyway Britt, don't you like having me all to yourself?" Santana asked with a smirk and Brittany smiled back.

"But I feel bad Sanny, Quinn's on her own." Brittany protested, and Quinn groaned at the thought of her being alone again.

"I'm fine Britt, I wouldn't want to intrude anyway." Quinn concluded and Santana's frown slid of off her face as she faced Brittany and slid her arm around her waist.

"Have you guys done your glee assiment?" Quinn asked trying to change the subject, and surprisingly both girls had.

"I'm singing a duet with Santana, it's about when we were both pretending that we didn't want each other, pretending that we weren't in love." Brittany explained and Quinn smiled as she guessed their song choice.

"Guessing it's pretending?" Quinn said and when Brittany nodded Quinn smiled even bigger. Just then, Mr Shue walked in, with a pile of books which seemed to be music books in his hands.

"Right, sectionals only next week guys, we need to get focused." Will said handing out some sheet music to everyone, and when Quinn got given hers she frowned when she saw that Finn had the lead solo.

"Mr Shue this isn't fair?" Quinn protested holding up her hand, and everyone turned to Quinn who usually never interfered in song choice.

"What's not fair Quinn?" Mr Shuester said in a dangerous tone, but Quinn refused to back down on this.

"Finn gets every lead solo, we have so many amazing singers in this group, why does Finn get every solo, and couldn't it be Kurt or Blaine if you want a boy, or Sam or Puck? You keep giving Finn a solo, and if I'm honest, he doesn't have the talent for it." Quinn said angrily, and all the boys except Finn smiled at this.

"Quinn you have no say in this, it's my decision." Mr Shuester started but by now Quinn was way past decision.

"Who agrees with me?" Quinn asked and she felt some hands going slowly up, including Santana's and Brittany's who always stuck up for Quinn. By the end, every person in glee club except Finn had their hand up and Quinn smirked at the fact that the piano man and the band did as well.

"This isn't up for discussion guys, were having Finn sing the duet, end of story." Mr Shuester said but Quinn was having none of it.

"Well, if you don't start giving someone else the solos then we'll all quit." Quinn said and Santana stood up in defence of Quinn.

"I quit as well, because Finn can't even sing, he sounds like a toad trying to gulp down a mouse." Santana agreed and soon everyone was standing up and voicing their own opinions about it.

"I don't think it's fair, Finn get's it all." Mercedes protested and stood up also.

"Guys, let's just stop this okay..."Finn started but everyone started chanting horrible stuff at him so he couldn't finish.

"I'm gone." Quinn said leading the Unholy Trinity out of the choir room, and into the empty hallways. Soon, one by one, the glee club had existed the choir room leaving only Mr Shuester and Finn.

"Quinn do you think Mr Shuester will back down?" Kurt asked worriedly, wondering if he'd lost his place in glee club.

"I hope so." Quinn replied shortly before being pulled into a conversation with Brittany about what colour unicorns should be.

-/-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, it means so much to hear you all like it so far. Everyone knows my weakness is the second chapter, so obviously this was very hard to write. So please be easy on me, I'll try my best, lol. **

**-/-**

Rachel was feeling a little better on Tuesday morning, but was dreading having to face Finn, especially as she had dumped him not the other way round. It was hard trying to decide what to wear, because her fathers had had a car boot sale and all of her best clothes had gone. She had been replaced with some tarty clothes from her next door neighbour until she could buy some more. She had chosen the least tarty piece of clothing but it still labelled her as a 'slut', she might as well go in with only her underwear on. A tight purple skirt and a strappy top didn't exactly please her, but it would do for now. She wondered what had happened yesterday in glee, Mercedes had refused to tell her, except that Quinn had sung 'all by myself' and it seemed like she meant it. Rachel didn't really care about Quinn, if she was honest, mooning over Quinn Fabray didn't exactly make her happy so to forget her would be a better idea. Her fathers had driven in to school, and it was kind of obvious that everyone would be staring at her all day long; some had even told her that they had ordered a hotel for the night.

"Rachel what's with the new look?" Kurt asked as Rachel approached her locker, which was right next to his. She frowned at him, putting on her diva face.

"I gave all my clothes to charity; these are my next door neighbour's clothes, as you can tell she's a complete tart." Rachel said dismally, not really caring about her use of language for once.

"I feel for you Rachel, I would go shopping tonight with you, but Blaine has asked me to go to the cinema with him." Kurt said excitedly pointing to the picture of Blaine on his locker, and Rachel smiled.

"I just wish I could find someone right for me like you have." Rachel said sadly, and Kurt took her chin into his hands and held it up.

"Honey, I know it's hard finding the one, but you'll find the lucky man one day." Kurt said and that seemed to cheer the diva up.

"So what happened in glee last night?" Rachel asked her curiosity coming over her again.

"Didn't you hear? Mr Schue gave Finn the lead the solo, and Quinn went mad and long story short the whole of the glee club were going to quit if it wasn't given to someone else." Kurt explained and Rachel looked down at the mention of Finn.

"Why did Quinn care about that kind of stuff?" Rachel asked with a frown.

"Beats me, but she did a good job of it, and Mr Schue agreed to have auditions for the solos and duets tomorrow evening." Kurt said closing his locker shut and leading Rachel into their new form room.

"Are you thinking of auditioning?" Rachel asked, though her mind was far away. Why did Quinn fight for Finn not having the solo?

"Blaine and I are discussing the idea of auditioning for the duet, what about you Berry?" Kurt asked as they chose their seats, next to each other.

"Me? I'll audition; I have no idea which song though." Rachel said with a small laugh, trying to think through all the Broadway classics that she had learned over the summer.

"That's a first, Blaine and I are thinking of singing from this moment from Shania Twain." Kurt said and Rachel smiled at the song choice as she took out her books.

"I love that song, it suites you two as well. I hope you get in, you deserve it." Rachel complimented happily, but the two friends shut up when Miss Pillsbury walked into the classroom.

"What the hell is Miss Pillsbury doing in here?" Kurt whispered angrily into Rachel's ear, it was true that Kurt didn't like Emma because of her crazy ideas and song choices.

"Why don't you ask her?" Rachel whispered back with a grin and Kurt gave her a glare.

"Sometimes I hate you Berry." Kurt whispered getting a little bit angry with the diva.

"Kurt, shush, she's staring at us." Rachel replied and Kurt grinned at how uncomfortable Rachel was right now.

"Sorry Rachel." He whispered back.

"Right class, I'm here to inform the glee club that they need to go to rehearsals immediately." Miss Pillsbury announced and Rachel quickly sent Kurt a surprised look before stuffing her books back in her bags. Kurt stood up, and so did the other glee clubbers from Rachel's form, Sam, Artie and Tina.

Rachel wondered why they were being called into a meeting, when they didn't even need to have a rehearsal. As she walked along the halls to the choir room, she debated whether or not to worry about this meeting or not.

As the students walked into the choir room, they noticed the other glee club members already there, including Blaine who Kurt rushed over too. Rachel noticed Quinn sat at the back of the class with Santana and Brittany, but instead of blanking Quinn like she usually did, she sent her a small smile mostly thanking the blonde for what she did the day before. Quinn noticed the smile, and looked around worriedly to see if anyone had noticed, they hadn't so Quinn risked sending a small smile back. Mr Schuester was already at the front, and was reading through a list of names and frowning.

"Right guys, yesterday was pretty hectic, and I've realised we don't have time to place the auditions tomorrow so were having them today if you're ready or not. Sectionals are next week guys and we can't afford to lose this year." Mr Schuester announced and Rachel gasped, what was she supposed to do? She had no idea what song to do, and what's more, she had no idea what the competition was either. She looked around for Kurt and quickly rushed over to him.

"Kurt what am I supposed to do?" Rachel hissed, not really angry at him, but with herself, what the hell was wrong with her?

"Honey, I've got an idea, I heard Quinn talking to Santana about the fact that she wanted to do a duet but couldn't because she didn't have a partner, this is your opportunity." Kurt whispered back and Rachel considered it before shaking her head.

"Quinn wouldn't agree to it!" Rachel protested.

"Just try it Rachel, what's the worst that can happen?" Blaine said in a conforting tone, and Rachel could think of plenty of things that could happen but swallowed her nerves and walked to the back, trying to get back her confidence.

"Quinn, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment." Rachel said, not particularly wanting Santana to be listening to their conversation. Quinn looked a little surprised, but Santana immediately fired up.

"What do you want manhands?" Santana said in her dangerous tone, but Rachel tried to ignore it.

"Well, as you want me to tell you all, I wanted to know if Quinn would like to audition with a duet with me." Rachel said wishing she could die at this moment. Santana's eyebrow raised and was about to make a cutting comment but Brittany got their first.

"Rachel that would be awesome, Quinn needs a partner don't you Quinn?" Brittany squealed and Quinn nodded a little embarrassed.

"Berry, you better not make a fool out of Quinn, otherwise I'll go all Lima heights on you." Santana warned but Rachel just smiled.

"I assure you that if someone was going to make a fool out of themselves it's going to be Finn, but I promise Santana." Rachel said with a smirk in Finn's direction.

"Don't be clever Berry, just remember your place?" Santana said and Brittany frowned at her girlfriend.

"I guess we should go and practice then." Quinn said not really sounding that enthusiastic as she got up and followed the diva into an empty classroom.

"What do you have in mind Quinn?" Rachel asked a little worried about being alone with the blonde, especially after she wanted to forget the blonde.

"Well I was thinking of Just a kiss by Lady Antebellum but if it's inappropriate then we can choose something else." Quinn shrugged and didn't really seem too bothered in Rachel's eyes.

"I like that song, though maybe it is a little inappropriate." Rachel said with a grin, and Quinn looked up all of a sudden.

"I don't really care, but I think we should do that song anyway." Quinn said and Rachel nodded and it looked like it was confirmed.

"We should practise." Rachel said feeling for her iPod and searching the karaoke to 'just a kiss' on YouTube. When she found her docking station from her bag, she took it out and plugged it into the plug sockets on the wall. Quinn walked to other side of the classroom, and nodded at Rachel for her to start.

Quinn: Lying here with you so close to me  
it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
caught up in your smile.

Rachel: I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow

Both: Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
I don't wanna push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright  
With just a kiss goodnight

The music carried on but one look from Quinn's face warned Rachel to stop. Rachel quickly turned the music off, and walked over to Quinn, who had her face in her hands and sounded like she was crying.

"What's wrong Quinn?" Rachel asked feeling pity for the blonde.

"You wouldn't understand, it's a great song, we did it great Rachel." Quinn said wiping her eyes tenderly.

"Its okay, do you want to talk about it?" Rachel said softly and Quinn shook her head fiercely.

"Let's forget this happened okay, do you want to carry on with the song?" Quinn said sitting up a little.

"I'm sure we'll be fine Quinn, you can sing really well." Rachel said trying to compliment the blonde, who smiled.

"Thank you, you won't tell anyone about this will you?" Quinn asked looking a little scared at the thought of Santana finding out about her crying in front of a loser.

"I promise Quinn, let's go back now, tell Mr Schue were ready." Rachel suggested and Quinn nodded as they noticed Mercedes walking to the choir room.

On the way to the choir room, Rachel dared to have a look at Quinn who was wiping her eyes anxiously, and Rachel wondered what Quinn was crying about. Maybe she just got emotional; maybe that song was played at a funeral or something Rachel concluded as they walked into the choir room. She took her seat next to Kurt and Blaine who were busy chatting about which was better, Barbara or Les Miserable's or something like that.

"How was Quinn?" Blaine said noticing the diva return, and Rachel shrugged.

"She was okay; she didn't beat me up as you can see." Rachel said grimly and Kurt wrapped his arms around the diva.

"What song have you decided to sing?" Kurt asked curiously, and Rachel smiled.

"Just a personal favourite of mine, you'll find out in a few minutes." Rachel said as she noticed Mr Schue walk into the class with a clipboard and coach beist by his side.

"Right guys, I presume you're all here?" Mr Schue said looking around the room and nodding when he realised that no one was missing."Let's go then!"

-/-

It was Quinn and Rachel's turn to audition, and even though they had kind of rehearsed Rachel couldn't help worry about Quinn. What if she freaked out again? Why did she trust Quinn in the first place?

"You nervous?" Rachel jumped at the voice behind her, but smiled when she saw Quinn approach her.

"Yes, are you okay with doing this?" Rachel asked an anxious look on her face.

"I'm not going to freak out again, if that's what you mean." Quinn said with a small laugh and Rachel stared at her with a serious look.

"What if Mr Schue thinks were lesbians?" Rachel said timidly, wondering why the hell she agreed to a song like that. It was a great song, but the meaning was a little urm...awkward.

"Relax manhands, we'll do fine." Quinn said quietly as Mercedes made her way off the stage, and Rachel tried to keep in her nerves as her and Quinn entered the stage.

-/-

**I'm so sorry I left it on a cliff-hanger, updates will be soon, I promise! Remember to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Not many reviews this time, this makes me think it's not very good, please review, otherwise I'll think it's a terrible story and just give up lol! **

**Also one MASSIVE shout out is to a close friend of mine, who has just accepted my request of having her as a beta-reader, so most of the spelling, grammar and all the mistakes in it were all corrected by her, her name was SoBrittanaProudlySo and she is one of the best authors I've ever met, and she writes FABERRY, BRITTANA, PEZBERRY and everything along those lines- she's amazing! I want to thank her so much! Without her this chapter would be rubbish, lol!**

**-/-**

As Rachel and Quinn walked onto the stage, Mr Schuester rolled his eyes in an overdramatic way, whereas Coach Beiste smiled at the two girls. Rachel could feel her tummy roll over with nerves, and even Quinn looked a little worried, especially when she saw the glee club in the audience. When Rachel heard the band start playing the music, she closed her eyes and just tried to feel the music. When she heard Quinn singing softly into the mike, she smiled to herself; maybe this wasn't a joke after all. While she was singing her part, she glanced briefly at the glee club, who were all (for once) speechless, and Rachel didn't know if that was a good sign or not. Once the first chorus was out of the way Rachel tried to enjoy singing a little more, confident Quinn wasn't going to mess up.

_Rachel: I know that if we give this a little time  
Both: It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
Rachel: It's never felt so real, no,  
Quinn: it's never felt so right_

Both: Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far

Quinn: Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Rachel: Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
Both: So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

Both: No, I don't want to say goodnight  
Quinn: I know it's time to leave  
Rachel: But you'll be in my dreams  
Quinn: Tonight  
Rachel: tonight  
Quinn: tonight

Both: Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight (Rachel: moonlight)  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright (Quinn: Oh so bright)  
And I don't want to mess this thing up (Rachel: I don't want to mess it up)  
I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby, I'm alright  
Oh, let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight_  
__With a kiss goodnight, kiss goodnight._

-/-

The glee club didn't know how to take that song, was it mentioning what they thought or were they just messing with their heads? Kurt and Blaine felt sorry for the two girls and started to slowly clap because they had actually done a pretty good job of the song, even though the meaning was a little messed up. Rachel looked back, wondering what everyone was thinking, were they thinking the same thing she was thinking…probably.

"Thank you girls, that was very nice." Mr Schuester said obviously forgetting for a moment that he didn't like Quinn that much.

"I'd just like to point out that that song wasn't true, were not like...lesbians or anything." Quinn said clearly, forcing everyone to remain silent. Rachel didn't like that silence, she didn't like it at all, and this would muck up her whole future if she didn't get this duet. Maybe Quinn wanted this to happen?

"Mr Schue wait!" Rachel exclaimed when she saw Mr Schue heading out of the room, she had an idea, and that idea was perfect.

"What Rachel?" Mr Schue said obviously irritated by Rachel who was sending everyone her signature smile.

"I want to audition for the solo." Rachel stated and she heard Quinn gasp from behind her, she turned and gave the blonde a small smile and Quinn slowly backed off the stage.

"Okay. You do realise that you can't get both of them?" Mr Schue informed and Rachel nodded.

"I'm going to be singing 'Put Your Record On'. It's dedicated to my three best friends, Mercedes, Blaine and Kurt, thank you so much you guys for helping me out when I needed you." Rachel said pointing to her three best friends who smiled back at her, before Kurt gave her the thumbs up sign.

_Three little birds, sat on my window.  
And they told me I don't need to worry.  
Summer came like cinnamon  
So sweet,  
Little girls double-dutch on the concrete._

Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright  
The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same  
Oh, don't you hesitate.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

Blue as the sky, sunburnt and lonely,  
Sipping tea in a bar by the roadside,  
(just relax, just relax)  
Don't you let those other boys fool you,  
Got to love that afro hair do.

Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright  
The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change.  
Don't you think it's strange?

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

'Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake  
Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger  
When you gonna realise, that you don't even have to try any longer?  
Do what you want to.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.

Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

When Rachel opened her eyes, she heard everyone clapping, and she knew she had done a good job, finally. She turned to Quinn who was backstage, smiling and clapping for her, making Rachel feel beyond satisfied.

"Rachel that was very nice." Coach Beiste commented and Rachel sent the 'audience' a final smile before skipping happily off stage.

"That was great Rachel." Quinn praised as they made their way back to the choir room, with Rachel smiling all the way.

"Aren't you ashamed of being seen with me in the public corridors?" Rachel asked, and Quinn looked a little taken aback.

"No of course not, you're nothing to be ashamed of." Quinn assured and Rachel looked up at the blonde with anger in her eyes.

"Is that why you slushied me every day? How you brought down my spirits online and to my face, and called me horrible nicknames? If I really wasn't so bad, then how come you've bullied me over the years?" Rachel said feeling tears forming in her eyes, as she stormed off to catch up with Kurt and Blaine who were way ahead of her by now.

"Hey Rachel, are you okay?" Blaine asked with concern noticing Rachel was looking rather downhearted.

"Quinn Fabray, it's nothing really." Rachel admitted dismally, and Blaine sent her a worried look before wrapping his arm around her.

"She's just a bully Rach, let's forget about her." Blaine said with a soothing smile, just then, Quinn ran up to the three.

"I think you should go." The boy said with an angry tone in his voice which scared not only Quinn but also Kurt and Rachel.

"I just wanted to apologize to Rachel." Quinn said weakly and Rachel started edging behind Blaine, not really wanting to talk to Quinn right now, Kurt noticed and glared at the blonde.

"My boyfriend asked you nicely, now leave us alone." Kurt hissed, he sounded pretty funny to Rachel but it seemed to get the message through to Quinn, who just looked defeated in her own sadness and decided to scuttle off before there was any chance of the situation getting out of hand.

"Thank you guys." Rachel said thankful that Quinn was gone.

"It's not a problem Rachel, I liked the song you sang, that was nice." Blaine said and soon the subject was changed.

-/-

Quinn couldn't concentrate on the rest of the glee rehearsal, after half an hour of vocal warm ups she decided she couldn't go through with the rest of the lesson and excused herself from class. She couldn't help feel upset about the whole Rachel situation; it was really getting to her. She knew one thing for sure; she had to patch it up with Rachel one way or another. Even though her social status would go downhill she knew Rachel was worth it. What could she do to make Rachel like her again? Quinn had an idea, she could have a party, and invite Rachel, but actually ONLY invite Rachel, then apologize and see where things go from there. Rachel Berry, you've just found yourself a new best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**I seriously must thank everyone for reviewing on every single chapter; it really has made my day. Please carry on and once again thank you to my great beta-reader 'SoBrittanaProudlySo'. Enjoy!**

**-/-**

Wednesday morning dragged by for Rachel and Quinn, who were awaiting the results of the auditions and although Rachel was ignoring the blonde, Quinn still sent her smiles throughout the morning and stopped any of the jocks from sending the diva a slushie greeting. For most of the morning, Rachel kept close to Blaine and Kurt, but when history came, Rachel had no option but to take the class by herself. As she was walking along the corridors to history, she felt a warm hand on her back, and she turned around quickly expecting it to be Finn or worse one of the jocks. It wasn't, it was Quinn, and Rachel instantly scowled at the blonde.

"I thought I made it clear yesterday Quinn, I do not want anything to do with you, please leave me alone, or I'll press charges." Rachel assured angrily before turning away from Quinn, only to be turned around again by the persistent blonde.

"Rachel, I just need five minutes of your time, is that a lot to ask?" Quinn pleaded and Rachel's eye's narrowed before nodding.

"Fine, but I'll be timing it, and what you say better be good." Rachel said as Quinn led her into yet another empty classroom. Rachel sat nervously on a nearby seat, and prepared herself for what Quinn was going to say.

"I want to be friends Rachel, I'm not playing a joke on you, and I think I've played enough of those. I really am truly sorry for what I've done to you all these years, just please give me this chance." Quinn begged and Rachel didn't know why but she felt pity for the blonde.

"How do I know you're not messing with me? Or trying to take the solo away from me? Tell me why you've tormented me all these years, and now all of a sudden you want forgiveness?" Rachel demanded before Quinn took Rachel's hands into her own.

"Rachel you don't have to be 100% sure about me, all you need to know is that I'm not messing with you, I'm being true. Those years are gone Rach, if you really want to know, I tormented you because I was jealous. Okay, are you happy now?" Quinn rambled out, being interrupted by Rachel's watch when it started to beep, signalling her five minutes were indeed up. Rachel looked down at it and turned it off, before turning to face Quinn.

"Quinn, I've got friends now, you need to accept that, and move on." Rachel said with coldness in her eyes as she left the room, leaving Quinn feeling worse about herself than ever.

As Rachel made her way to history, she wondered whether she had made the right decision in pushing Quinn away. She did feel a bit mean, as she was known for always giving second chances to everyone. Rachel guessed that not everyone deserved it; she wasn't going to be made a fool of anymore.

All through history she pondered over Quinn, wondering what on earth Quinn would be jealous about. Maybe it was her voice, though Quinn had a pretty good voice too. When the bell went for the end of the lesson Rachel skipped out of class, ready to tell Kurt and Blaine about what had happened. They were in the cafeteria, laughing and joking and Rachel walked over to them, and took the seat next to Kurt.

"Hey Rachel, how was history?" Kurt asked worriedly, and Rachel shook her head sadly, Blaine soon realised that something must have happened between her and Quinn.

"Rachel, you can tell us. We won't tell anyone, will we Kurt?" Blaine said and Kurt shook his head.

"She told me that she needed to talk, and took me to an empty classroom. Then told me she wanted to be friends, and that she was sorry for the years of bullying. She wanted another chance, but I said no, was that the right thing to do, you guys?" Rachel explained slowly, and Kurt smiled slowly at the diva.

"Don't worry about her Rachel, you did what you felt was right. It was your decision, nobody else's. Now shall we talk about the auditions?" Kurt said excitedly trying to get her mind off of things and Rachel nodded feeling a lot better.

"I hope I don't get the duet with her that would be so awkward." Rachel stated making Blaine laughed.

"I doubt you will Rachel, I mean that song was just not right for two girls who basically hate each other." Blaine chuckled and Kurt smiled.

"Does that mean that me and you will get the duet Blaine?" Kurt said with a flirty grin at his boyfriend.

"Well, Brittany and Santana did a good job if I remember rightly." Blaine reminded him with a small frown; Kurt sent Blaine a reassuring smile.

"They don't want it like we do." Kurt mentioned slowly, gazing into Blaine's eyes, and Rachel knew exactly what was coming next. She was right, after about thirty seconds they were kissing and Rachel felt awkward all over again.

-/-

Quinn wasn't having a much better day, after having a little talk with Rachel it had left her feeling more down than ever. Didn't Rachel realise that what she said was the truth? Obviously not, because Rachel was now sitting next to Kurt and Blaine, and not her. Quinn's eye's darted across the cafeteria, and spotted Rachel almost immediately, and she noticed the two boys kissing and Rachel looking extremely uncomfortable, that was exactly what Quinn had been feeling for a while now as Santana and Brittany flirted their way through lunch next to her.

"Santana, I'm just going to urm... Get a snack." Quinn muttered and wondered if the Latina had actually noticed her speaking as she gazed into Brittany's eyes. 'God', muttered Quinn under her breath, 'those two really need to get a room'. Quinn dodged her way through the tables, but instead of heading to the small shop, she stopped at Rachel's table and sat next to Blaine. Immediately the two boys stopped and glared at Quinn angrily.

"Quinn, Rachel has told you enough times to leave her alone, can't you just accept that?" Kurt said with a raised eyebrow and Quinn frowned at the two boys.

"Can't I just talk to Rachel; all I want is to be friends?" Quinn pleaded turning to the diva who had turned red from the embarrassment.

"Quinn, I thought we said it all in the classroom." Rachel said dryly trying not to sound angry but it coming out that way anyway.

"Rachel, please give me a chance, what's the worst that can happen?" Quinn pleaded, and noticed Santana and Brittany staring at her with confusion on their faces from their table.

"You could break my heart, or destroy me Quinn, don't you see I'm afraid here?" Rachel said and Quinn wanted to cry when she heard the pain in Rachel's voice. She could see Santana and Brittany making their way over, and she had no choice but to face them.

"You have no need to be afraid here, I'm not going to hurt you." Quinn said and eyed Santana nervously who was nearly at their table.

"Oh but I will." Santana said as she reached the table, and practically barged onto the small bench and made room for Brittany to sit down as well.

"What happened to our lunch for three?" Blaine protested and Santana just laughed, throwing a glare in the boy's direction.

"It's turned out to be a lunch for six now hasn't it?" Santana said using that tone in her voice that made Blaine look a little worried.

"Maybe we should go." Kurt said hurriedly, not particularly wanting to have lunch with Santana and Quinn.

"Yeah that may be a good idea." Blaine said quickly picking up his food, and standing up, Rachel stood up also.

"No Rachel stay, I haven't finished." Quinn said desperate to patch things up with the diva, but Rachel just shook her head.

"But I have, goodbye Santana and Brittany, I hope you enjoy your lunch." Rachel said before quickly following the two boys outside leaving Quinn to answer some questions.

"Why were you talking to Berry, Quinn?" Santana demanded, straight to the point, as usual.

"I was urm...we were discussing our audition." Quinn lied, hoping the Latina wouldn't notice.

"Sure you were. What did you mean you weren't finished?" Santana said not at all fooling for the excuse, Quinn realised she was just going to have to tell the truth to the girls.

"Fine, I've asked Rachel to be my friend, are you happy now?" Quinn snapped and Brittany squealed at the news.

"I told you Berry was nice." The taller blonde said excitedly, and Santana scowled.

"Obviously Berry didn't want you Quinn. Now are you going to come back to the normal world now?" Santana said teasingly as she bit into some lettuce she had been eating.

"No, I'm going to keep trying, I owe Rachel that much." Quinn said thoughtfully, and Santana frowned; most people would call it the death frown.

"Sanny, please let Rachel be friends with us!" Brittany begged before smirking at the brunette "If you want some sexy times tonight, that is." Quinn swore she could see Santana twitching a little and knew what was going on right now.

"Fine, but you have to promise to do…you know what to me tonight." Santana smirked back, instantly giving in to her girlfriend and Brittany sent a look of triumphant to Quinn.

"Shall I go and talk to Rachel Quinnie?" Brittany suggested and Quinn smiled.

"Yeah, tell her she's invited to a sleepover with us tonight at my place." Quinn said and Santana looked a little bit annoyed with that.

"What about me and Brit's sexy times?" Santana said sounding like a little child.

"We'll have plenty of those tonight." Quinn said with a devious grin, and Santana smiled back as Brittany raced off to find Rachel.

"What you got in mind Fabray?" Santana demanded, feeling more curious than she let on.

"Spin the bottle, dares, and do you know that game where there are some shot glasses and you state a statement like I've never done it and whoever has done it has to drink down from a shot glass. It's called 'Never Ever'." Quinn explained and when Santana smirks she know's she's in for the time of her life.

"Know the game? I practically invented the game" the Latina's smirk grew wider

Just then, Brittany comes bounding up again, with no Rachel, but she's smiling anyway.

"Rachel agreed, but she told me she's not drinking!" Brittany says and Quinn and Santana send each other secret looks, Rachel Berry, gear yourself up for the time of your life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**TITLE: **One More Step Chapter Five.

PAIRINGS:

Faberrittana (Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Brittany Peirce, Santana Lopez)

A little of Faberry at the start.

**Rating: **M

**A/N: **I hope everyone enjoys reading this, thank you so much for reviewing my story so far, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Thanks: **To everyone who has constantly reviewed on every single chapter, or have followed this story, or added it to their favourites. Also, a **HUGE **thanks to my great beta-reader SoBrittanaProudlySo, who has looked through each chapter, it really means a lot!

-/-

The 'party' was due to start at six o'clock, but Santana arrived at Quinn's at four to help her get everything ready. The two girls were really close and had always done things like this together, so two hours getting the house ready was really good for their friendship even though they had a small argument about where the girls were going to sleep. Quinn's parents were away on a course for the weekend and that meant that the girls had nothing to worry about, and no school, not until Monday anyway. Quinn had decided to put all the shots on the kitchen side, and Santana had bought tons of alcohol, it seemed like it was never ending. The living room was the 'party room' as Quinn had called it, and all of the 'games' would take place there but all the stuff after would take place upstairs.

"When is Brittany going to arrive?" Quinn asked the Latina as they flopped onto the sofa after finishing all the tasks.

"Around half five, she wanted to set up her sleeping bag or something." Santana said with a small smirk, and Quinn groaned.

"She does know that I've got all the sleeping arrangements complete?" Quinn said with a small smile.

"I bet you do." Santana said teasingly, knowing exactly what was coming tonight.

"Do you want me to tell you Sanny?" Quinn said with that annoying smile and tone that Santana hated so much.

"Don't make me beg Fabray. Brittany and I better share a bed, or at least a room." Santana said with another smirk, as she took out a bottle of whisky from her bag and poured it into two glasses and handed one to the blonde who hesitantly took it.

"Shouldn't we wait till everyone gets here?" Quinn said worriedly looking around at the empty room, but Santana just laughed before downing the whole glass of whisky, wincing slightly as she did.

"They won't even notice it." Santana said wishing she didn't just down the whole of that glass, her face screwing up at the taste.

"If you say so." Quinn said, but unlike Santana, she took a small sip from the glass.

"Don't be such a lightweight!" Santana said watching the blonde sip from the glass.

"Oh I'm not Lopez; I'm keeping myself for tonight." Quinn smiled and Santana now regretted downing the drink even more as she quickly placed the bottle down on the side.

"Good idea, who knew you could be so smart with alcohol?" Santana said with sarcasm dripping from her voice as she spoke.

"What's the time?" Quinn asks worriedly looking around the large living room, checking everything was ready and in place.

"Twenty past five Quinn, calm down." Santana said laughing at the blonde, who settled down just a little at the fact that they still had forty minutes.

"Shall we go and get ready then?" Quinn asked persistently, getting up and putting her drink down on the floor.

"I'm having a shower first though; my party clothes are in my bag." Santana said with a small smile as they headed upstairs. Santana quickly ran into Quinn's bathroom and after a few minutes the sound of running water filled Quinn's ears. Quinn decided to get everything ready, so she took out Santana's party dress which was a short red one which Quinn thought was **maybe too **short. Quinn then laid out all of the make-up, hair straighteners, curlers etc. Everything had to be perfect in Quinn's mind.

-/-

Rachel paced up and down her bedroom floor, she was ready, but she had no idea what to do or what to expect. She still had forty minutes until she was due to arrive at the Fabray's house, and she wondered if she had made the right decision to go to the party anyway. At least Brittany would be there, that was a big relief. She made her way downstairs, and into the living room where her fathers were watching the T.V intently.

LeRoy wolf whistled when Rachel walked in, and soon they both were marvelling over how she looked.

"Where are you planning to go sweetie?" Hiram asked, a frown on his face, he was the stricter parent of them both.

"For a sleepover at a friend's house, it's got a party theme to it I guess." Rachel laughed and Hiram's eyebrows narrowed.

"_Whose house?" _the older man asked a frown appearing on his face.

"Oh, just Quinn's Fabray's house." Rachel said quickly hoping her father wouldn't remember the past, and stop her from going.

"You're friends with her are you?" Leroy asked trying to steer the subject, and Rachel sent him a small wink.

"Cheerleader Quinn Fabray?" Hiram said slowly and Rachel nodded. "I'm glad you two are friends now, you know I usually say no drinking, smoking, sex etc. This time honey, you can do what you want, have the time of your life."

Rachel gasped, she didn't want to do all those things, and now she had permission.

"I don't want to daddy." Rachel said stubbornly and both of the men laughed.

"Baby, go and have fun, for once in your life, forget about the consequences." Hiram said waving her away. Rachel didn't want to get into trouble with her father's so she slowly nodded.

"Goodbye Rachel baby." They both called out as Rachel quickly backed away, a little freaked out about the whole situation. Once she was outside, she shivered as the cold air swept through her and she started walking along the street. Luckily it wasn't too dark outside, and when she noticed a car drive past she was thankful the street wasn't too deserted. The car drove past her then it stopped suddenly on the side of the road, before reversing back to where Rachel was standing. Inside the car, was Brittany! Brittany looked like she was squealing inside the car and she pulled down the window as Rachel looked over at her.

"Do you want a lift?" Brittany asked and Rachel nodded gratefully. Inside the car, Rachel took a good look at the blonde, and breathed in sharply as the blonde was wearing a tight pink dress, made for the dance floor. Her hair was straightened and Rachel didn't know why but she felt a little envious of Santana. Brittany noticed the brunette staring and smiled back at her.

"You ok Rach?" Brittany asked, and Rachel turned away blushing before nodding. The pair drove in silence, and when they finally drew into the Fabray's driveway Rachel breathed in worriedly as she heard loud music blaring through the windows. The two girls made their way to the front door, and Brittany placed a loud knock upon it. After a few seconds of muffled voices on the other side, the door was opened by Santana, looking a little annoyed but smiled when she saw Brittany and Rachel.

"So you _did _turn up then Berry? Quinn didn't want anyone to see her, so she's upstairs doing the final touches; you know what she's like." Santana noted casually, as she led the girls into the Fabray house. As they were shown into the living room, Santana quickly handed the two girls a small glass of vodka which Rachel took but kept it on her lap.

"You look...pretty Santana." Rachel said taking in the Latina's daring choice of clothing, and her curled hair which really did finish off the hot look the brunette was trying to create. Santana smirked.

"Berry, that's the whole point, you look very safe may I add." Santana said teasingly as she looked at the diva critically. Rachel hadn't wanted to wear something too fancy (not that she had anything fancy), so she was wearing a tight skirt and a blouse.

"Well it's good to know that I look safe, I'd prefer to be safe than sorry." Rachel said stiffly, and Brittany glared at Santana.

"What's the glare for Britt Britt?" Santana asked worriedly, not liking the glares she was receiving.

"Be nice to Rachel Sanny, this is her first party." Brittany ordered and Santana sent Rachel a glance of a little sympathy.

"First parties are always the worst and where the hell is Quinn!?" Santana said looking around the room angrily, before making her way upstairs again. Brittany and Rachel sat in silence, and soon a lot of shouting was heard going on upstairs but eventually Santana came back down again.

"Quinn's just adding the final touches, god knows why." Santana muttered as she handed Brittany her second drink, and glancing at Rachel who hadn't even touched hers.

"She probrobly wants to impress Rachel." Brittany said with a giggle making Rachel go bright red, as she started to sip at her drink finally.

"Hey Brittany, Rachel." All the girls swivelled around, to see Quinn walking in with a whole box of alcohol in her hand and a smile plastered on her face. She was wearing a light blue dress that reached her knee and although it wasn't as tight as Santana's it still was very pretty. She wasn't wearing that much make-up, only blue eye shadow and a little eyeliner but Rachel couldn't help but breathe in when she saw the blonde.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Quinn asked looking really concerned for the diva, who had suddenly gone very white.

"Oh...nothing...I'm fine." Rachel stuttered not knowing exactly why she was going mental at seeing a girl, a girl she had seen so many times before. Quinn sent Rachel a small smile, before sitting down on the sofa next to Santana.

"Can we play a game?" Brittany asked filling in the silence, and Santana actually looked quite excited as she sent the group a wink before heading to the kitchen and returning with a whole tray full of shot glasses full with alcohol.

"Rachel have you ever played 'I have never' before?" Quinn said looking at the diva who shook her head anxiously. "Well, it's pretty simple, someone states something like…'I have never stolen from someone' and whoever has stolen something has to down a shot."

"It sounds um...cool." Rachel said nervously and Santana placed the tray on the floor, and everyone sat in a circle around it excitedly.

"My go first! I have never cheated before." Brittany said as she eyed Santana and Quinn, who both looked at each other before downing a shot each. Surprisingly Rachel also took a shot, and downed it quickly before screwing up her face at the shock of the alcohol as it ran through her body.

"Who knew Berry could be so naughty?" Santana exclaimed with a smirk and Rachel blushed.

"It was actually when Quinn was dating Finn; Finn kissed me in the auditorium so I guess that makes me a cheater." Rachel explained and everyone eyed Quinn wearily, waiting for a reaction but she just smiled.

"I knew it because Finn told me, I don't really care Rachel. It's in the past now." Quinn shrugged and Rachel let out a sigh of relief.

"I have never eaten vegan food before." Santana said wrapping her arm around Brittany who smiled at her. Everyone looked at Rachel, who scowled at Santana but took another shot and downed it like it was nothing.

"I seriously hate you Santana." Rachel said jokingly and Santana just laughed and shrugged.

"I have never kissed a girl before." Quinn stated, and Santana, Brittany and Rachel took another shot glass and downed it.

"You've kissed a girl Berry?" Quinn asked a little dumbfounded.

"Yeah, the only person who knows that I'm bi is Kurt, and he hasn't told anyone." Rachel stated quietly and everyone felt their eyes popping out of their sockets at this news.

"Never knew you were bi Rachel?" Brittany said a little surprised and Rachel shrugged it off.

"Well I'm already bottom of the social ladder so coming out isn't exactly going to be my top number one priority is it?" Rachel explained looking back and forth between the girls staring back at her, who all agreed with this information. "Anyway, it's my turn. I have never done it before."

Quinn and Santana both started laughing before gulping down another shot and everyone stared at Brittany.

"What? I've never done it before. No big deal." Brittany said sipping on her glass as Quinn squealed as she downed another shot.

"Who's turn next?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**TITLE: **One More Step

PAIRINGS: Eventually FABERRITTANA, but in this chapter BRITTANA and a little BRITTANABERRY (Sorry, I have no idea what Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and Brittany Peirce are).

**RATING: **M for later chapters I think.

**A/N: **Quite difficult to write this, because of the obvious that I have never been to party before, so yeah. Reviews make my day!

**A/N: **Another MASSIVE thanks to my awesome beta-reader SoBrittanaProudlySo, who is so amazing!

-/-

"What do you want to do now?" Santana slurred, obviously a little drunk from all the strong alcohol she had been consuming.

"Whatever you want baby." Rachel said also slurring her words, obviously unaware of what she was actually saying. Brittany smirked at the three, she wasn't that drunk yet, she hadn't had as much as the other girls, and she liked watching the three, so decided not to drink any more.

"Rachel baby, if I could do whatever I wanted, you would be in my arms with Britt tonight?" Santana said sending a flirty grin to the drunken diva.

"It could still happen, I've wanted you so much Sanny." Rachel said and Brittany found this way too funny not to have on record, so she got out her bag and unzipped it. Inside was her camcorder which she held in her left hand and started recording.

"Explain baby." Quinn said enjoying this drunken conversation the two girls were having, though Rachel sounded as if she was telling the truth, but she was a good actor, and she was drunk.

"I've wanted to date Sanny ever since first grade, when she first slushied me." Rachel slurred taking another sip on her whisky.

"Rachel you can join Britt and me in a threesome any time you want." Santana said looking at Brittany who quickly hid the camera and nodded.

"Really?" Rachel gasped and the Latina nodded before finishing another bottle and placing it in the middle of the four.

"YAY SPIN THE BOTTLE." Brittany yelled nearly dropping the camcorder as she flung out her arms excitedly. Rachel took the bottle first, her nervousness completely gone. She spun it and it spun and spun until eventually it landed on Brittany who smiled at the nervous diva and leant forward, Rachel was too drunk to realise that she felt fireworks with the blonde after she had pulled away. Next, Santana took the bottle, and it landed on Quinn and she laughed.

"Quinn, let's do this." The Latina's smirk grew wider when Quinn drew in closer and their lips connected.

"That is totally gross." Brittany yelled and the pair drew away quickly. Then Quinn took it and it landed on Rachel who sent a drunken smile to the blonde before going to the kitchen to get some more drinks, bringing them in hurriedly.

"What about our kiss?" Quinn whined sounding like a child who hadn't got a sweet but Rachel just smirked at her before sitting down again.

"We should totally play dares." Rachel said with her evil smile on her face which was plastered with lipstick stains from Brittany.

"Berry, who put **you **in charge?" Santana said not at all happy that her power had been taken from her.

"Relax baby, maybe you could make it up to me tonight?" Rachel said and Brittany made sure she had that recorded, with a small smile on her face.

"I dare Quinn to make out with Rachel for half a minute." Brittany smirked, putting her camcorder on her shoulder and making sure the camera picked this up. Quinn smirked at the diva, who smiled back, and they started to make out on the floor as Santana and Brittany watched, a little surprised Berry had gone through with it.

"You tasted awesome." Rachel breathed into Quinn's ear when she felt herself getting a little turned on by Rachel's tone of voice.

"Why thank you Rachel." Quinn whispered back, hoping to get the same effect from Rachel, which she did.

"So Rachel, are you a little bit attracted to Quinn?" Santana asked Rachel, who looked a little taken aback by this.

"Rachel baby we all want to know the answer." Brittany said from behind the camera, trying not to laugh at the fact that they could all watch it tomorrow morning.

"Of course I am, she's hot, hot, hot!" Rachel said leaning forward to kiss Quinn, who looked a bit scared but still kissed back.

"So are you guys going to date now?" Santana said cutting to the chase, as usual.

"I'm not gay Sanny girl." Rachel said as she picked up another bottle of whisky and drank it down almost immediately.

"I bet you are." Santana smirked and Rachel stuck her tongue out at the Latina. Brittany laughed, and quickly placed the camcorder on the side where it could pick up the whole of the living room. Just then, Santana heard the sound of an angry voice, and a loud knocking on Quinn's front door. Quinn looked at the three other girls, before walking to the front door and opening it. Outside were two men, who she vaguely recognised as her neighbours.

"Tom, Jeff...how you doing?" Quinn said sounding as drunk as ever, as she plastered on a fake smile.

"What do you think we're doing? We're complaining about the lack of sleep were getting, let your lesbian friends do what they want. QUIETLY." One of them yelled before storming off and the other sent Quinn one last glare before following the other guy. Quinn burst out laughing, and she waved to the two men playfully before returning to the three girls.

-/-

Quinn opened her eyes lazily, and a jolt of pain ran through her head. She could barely see as she looked around, wondering where the hell she was. She couldn't remember anything that had happened the night before, and she realised that she was not only soaking wet but also unmistakably naked. Quinn gasped as she quickly spotted Rachel on the couch, sleeping solidly like a rock, and Quinn couldn't help wonder if Rachel was also nude. Quinn got up, and fumbled her way to the bathroom, where she splashed some water at her eyes. As she looked into the mirror, she realised how bad she actually looked, she had smudged make-up drenched over her face and somehow she could see some crisps coming out of her hair. What the hell?

After half an hour, she finally looked decent, and she made her way out of the bathroom to try and find Britt and Santana who had somehow disappeared. She quickly peeked into the living room, where Rachel was now awake and looking around the room, obviously in pain.

"Quinn? What the hell happened last night and why am I naked?" Rachel asked looking underneath a jacket that was laid over her and before Quinn could answer, Brittany came skipping into the room, dressed and looking completely fine, like nothing had happened.

"Morning you two." Brittany said loudly, and Quinn winced at the loud voice painfully while Rachel tried to cover herself, feeling very uncomfortable.

"What the hell happened Britt? Why do you seem so...healthy?" Quinn asked, and Brittany just smiled at the two curious girls.

"After an hour I stopped drinking, and instead took up another hobby." Brittany said teasingly, and Quinn seriously wanted to slap the girl right now, even though she loved her. All of a sudden groans and moans came from Quinn's parent's room, and Brittany giggled before rushing off.

"Did we...you know?" Rachel asked worriedly, as she drew her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know Rach, I hope not." Quinn said trying to sound reassuring but instead sounded plain scared.

"It's just, I've never done it before." Rachel said timidly, and Quinn noticed something up in the corner of the room, and she squinted her eyes to see what it was but gave up after a while. After five minutes of sitting in silence, Brittany and Santana came in, looking a little better than Quinn and Rachel.

"Do you guys know what 'hobby' Britt's going on about, she won't tell me!" Santana complained as she sat down beside the two girls.

"Now you're all here I'll tell you, Quinn, I'm sorry but I managed to plug it into the T.V so we can watch it, all of your questions will be answered." Brittany said with a laugh, as she took the remote from the side and turned on the T.V. On the screen was a video and all the girls gasped but before they could say anything it had started playing.

"_Explain baby." Quinn said enjoying this drunken conversation the two girls were having, though Rachel sounded as if she was telling the truth, but she was a good actor, and she was drunk._

"_I've wanted to date Sanny ever since first grade, when she first slushied me." Rachel slurred taking another sip on her whisky._

"_Rachel you can join Britt and me in a threesome any time you want." Santana said looking at Brittany who quickly hid the camera and nodded._

"_Really?" Rachel gasped and the Latina nodded before finishing another bottle and placing it in the middle of the four._

"_YAY SPIN THE BOTTLE." Brittany yelled nearly dropping the camcorder as she flung out her arms excitedly. Rachel took the bottle first, her nervousness completely gone. She spun it and it spun and spun until eventually it landed on Brittany who smiled at the nervous diva and leant forward, Rachel was too drunk to realise that she felt fireworks with the blonde after she had pulled away. Next, Santana took the bottle, and it landed on Quinn and she laughed._

"_Quinn, let's do this." The Latina's smirk grew wider when Quinn drew in closer and their lips connected._

"_That is totally gross." Brittany yelled and the pair drew away quickly. Then Quinn took it and it landed on Rachel who sent a drunken smile to the blonde before going to the kitchen to get some more drinks and bringing them in hurriedly. _

"_What about our kiss?" Quinn whined sounding like a child who hadn't got a sweet but Rachel just smirked at her before sitting down again._

"_We should totally play dares." Rachel said with her evil smile on her face which was plastered with lipstick stains from Brittany._

"_Berry, who put __**you **__in charge?" Santana said not at all happy that her power had been taken from her._

"_Relax baby, maybe you could make it up to me tonight?" Rachel said and Brittany made sure she had that recorded, with a small smile on her face._

"_I dare Quinn to make out with Rachel for half a minute." Brittany smirked, putting her camcorder on her shoulder and making sure the camera picked this up. Quinn smirked at the diva, who smiled back, and they started to make out on the floor as Santana and Brittany watched, a little surprised Berry had gone through with it._

"_You tasted awesome." Rachel breathed into Quinn's ear when she felt herself getting a little turned on by Rachel's tone of voice._

"_Why thank you Rachel." Quinn whispered back, hoping to get the same effect from Rachel, which she did._

"_So Rachel, are you a little bit attracted to Quinn?" Santana asked Rachel, who looked a little taken aback at this._

"_Rachel baby we all want to know the answer." Brittany said from behind the camera, trying not to laugh at the fact that they could all watch it the morning after._

"_Of course I am, she's hot, hot, hot!" Rachel said leaning forward to kiss Quinn, who looked a bit scared but still kissed back._

"_So are you guys going to date now?" Santana said cutting to the chase, as usual._

"_I'm not gay Sanny girl." Rachel said as she picked up another bottle of whisky and drank it down almost immediately._

"_I bet you are." Santana smirked and Rachel stuck her tongue out at the Latina. Brittany laughed, and quickly placed the camcorder on the side where it could pick up the whole of the living room. Just then, Santana heard the sound of an angry voice, and a loud knocking on Quinn's front door. Quinn looked at the three other girls, before walking to the front door and opening it. _

The video stopped playing, and started buzzing before it came onto another scene, the four girls making out on the sofa. Rachel put her head in her hands as she watched it, and Santana burst out laughing. When it got to a more intimate part Rachel stood up and ran out of the room crying and Quinn ran after her followed by Brittany and Santana.

"We had sex Quinn." Rachel sobbed as she lay down on her bed, her face shaking against the pillow.

"Rachel I'm so sorry, but it wasn't your fault, we were drunk." Quinn tried to reassure the girl, but it made Rachel cry even more.

"I was supposed to save it for my honey moon, now it's with three girls who don't even like me." Rachel sobbed and Quinn rested her hand on Rachel's back and smiled.

"Do you really think I'm hot?" Quinn asked and Rachel leant up a little and smiled at the blonde.

"You're the prettiest girl I've ever met Quinn, I meant every word last night; I just wish I hadn't said anything." Rachel admitted and Santana and Brittany smiled to each other.

"So you do want to date us then?" Santana said sharply, and Rachel turned to her.

"No...You two are great together, I wouldn't want to ruin that." Rachel said hurriedly, and Brittany looked a little bit upset.

"Please date us Rachel. Sanny you even admitted you didn't mind." Brittany said and Santana scowled.

"I need more time; I've never been in a threesome before." Rachel said slowly, and Quinn took Rachel's hands in her own.

"Rachel, I admit, I'm a confused girl, my family are completely messed up but one thing I regret the most in my life is not telling you my true feelings. So, if you want to take it slow, then date me...God, I'm rubbish at this stuff, but you all know now how I really feel so I might as well admit it. I love you Rachel, you are funny and kind and everything I'd want a girlfriend to be. Santana, you are crazy, but you're beautiful and I'd go all Lima Heights to get you. Brittany, everyone says your dum but you are _so_ smart, and _so_ kind and you give everyone a chance. I love you all, more than just friends. It's taken me all these years to admit that. So Rachel Berry, will you go out with me?"

Rachel stared at the couple before her, looking so pale and ill, yet their eyes looked so happy. Then she glanced at Quinn, and smiled.

"Quinn...you're beautiful and everything I'd want you to be." Rachel started.

"Rachel tell me right now!" Quinn said, her impatience taking hold of her.

"I'm sorry, but I need more time to work this out." Rachel said hurriedly, before running out of the room, and picking up her jacket and outfit with her. It was raining heavily, and she could hear thunder outside. The sky was dark and angry, and she ran as quickly as she could away from Quinn's house.

She heard voices shouting after her, they didn't sound angry, just disappointed.

When she finally reached her house, she opened the front door desperately and made her way inside before slamming the door shut angrily. Why did they have to ask her that? She just wasn't ready; she wasn't even gay was she? She saw her fathers in the living room, and they looked a little surprised to see her soaking wet with tear-stains as well as rain.

"What happened sweetie?" LeRoy asked worriedly, stopping her just before she made her way upstairs. Rachel turned around, and sat on the end of the sofa weakly.

"We got drunk...And, we kind of had sex...I'm so sorry daddy." Rachel panicked, starting to sob even more and Hiram put his arm around her.

"So you...and three other girls had sex?" he asked and Rachel nodded.

"It's gets worse daddy...I admitted to them last night when I was drunk that I had feelings for them, and they said they had feelings for me and this morning, Quinn asked me out." Rachel sobbed.

"Darling, we don't care if you have sex, or if you think you're a lesbian or anything. You're our little girl, and we love you" LeRoy said and she looked up at him, and slowly smiled.

"What should I do? I told them I needed more time before I came straight here." Rachel muttered.

"You do what you feel is best, but just remember, whatever you choose, we'll support you all the way. Now go and have a shower, and come down and we'll have some breakfast and then talk about it all." LeRoy said and Rachel nodded before racing upstairs, and soon the sounds of running water filled the whole home.

-/-

**That was a very hard chapter, considering I'm only 13 and I've never been to a teenage party before and I've never had a relationship so I have no idea with relationship problems. Hope it was ok, and please review, it'll only take a few seconds!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**TITLE: **One More Step

PAIRINGS: Eventually FABERRITTANA, but in this chapter BRITTANA and a little BRITTANABERRY (Sorry, I have no idea what Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and Brittany Peirce are).

**RATING: **M for later chapters I think.

**A/N: **So I am so shocked that I have so many reviews for this story, it just urges me to write more. A few apologies for not updating sooner, I have just gone back to school (grr) and have barely any time to write anymore! I'll keep trying to update as quick as I can. If you have any suggestions, please throw in a review or better still just PM me. Thanks again to my awesome beta-reader SoBrittanaProudlySo.

-/-

_Beep, beep, beep!_

Quinn groaned as her mobile alarm started to go off, before reaching over to her bedside table to try and find it. After knocking a few things over, mostly because she had her eyes shut; Quinn finally shut the alarm up and rested back on her pillow again. It was eight o'clock, usually the time to get up for school, but she just couldn't be bothered this morning. After five minutes of lying lazily in bed, she decided she might as well get up and see what her mom was making her for breakfast. She hopped out of her bed, and moaned at the lack of heat that was outside of the covers before walking slowly to her bathroom where she sorted out her hair and make-up. She decided what to wear, as she peeked cautiously outside her bathroom window and smiled because it was a sunny day so she concluded that she should wear a sundress and some high heeled sandals.

After getting changed and going downstairs for breakfast, Quinn received a text from Santana and checked it while she picked up her bags and made her way out of the house.

_**How's my favourite chick, you ready to face the Berry? - Santana.**_

It was then that it sunk in; she had to face Rachel today, Rachel who had declined her request of going out with her. Quinn wondered if Rachel would tell the whole school, she wouldn't dare would she?

_No! Do you think she'll tell anyone about…you know? - Quinn._

Quinn got into her car, and quickly fastened her seatbelt before turning on the air conditioning quickly. She hated the fact that the seats were burning her, and she tried to sit up a little so she didn't have to face the burns as she drove. Quinn tried to think about anything _but _Rachel Berry, oh god, she was thinking about the diva now. What should she think about? Bunnies, no because they were cute and so was Rachel. Pigs, no because Rachel is a vegan and doesn't eat pigs. God everything she thought about related to Rachel in some way or another, and she couldn't help but think of the diva.

As she drove up into the school's parking lot, she quickly did a scan around for Rachel, making sure that the diva wasn't going to sneak up on her or something. What would she do if Rachel did sneak up on her? Probrobly what she always did…run!

She got out of her stuffy car, and frowned that the temperature was just as hot outside as it was in the car as she made her way inside the school building. She immediately noticed Santana and Brittany, making out against the locker, but she could most definitely notice the diva, who was at her locker, and taking out some books cautiously.

Quinn decided to just ignore the girl, that would be the best way. At least then she wouldn't burst into tears as soon as Rachel laid eyes on her. At least she would still be popular? Her feelings would have to be ignored, because Rachel had already made it quite clear that _she _was the last person she wanted. Quinn made her way past the diva, trying not to look at the brunette curls before her as she made her way to her best friends.

"Hey Quinn!" Brittany squealed, pulling away from the Latina who scowled at the lack of attention Britt was giving her.

"Hi Britt, hi San, how are you two feeling?" Quinn asked bluntly, and Santana frowned before taking off her sunglasses.

"I'm feeling terrible Quinn, my head is hurting like hell and when Britt keeps squealing I feel like I'm going to die." Santana admitted and Quinn nodded, not because she felt the same because she didn't, she had had a relaxing weekend taking painkillers but because she felt pity for the brunette.

"Ah the magic of painkillers." Quinn teased, rummaging through her handbag before handing Santana some of the said painkillers.

"Thanks, how has Berry been treating you?" Santana asked curiously, and Quinn looked down with a miserable sigh.

"I don't know, I've just concluded to ignore her, she might...tell everyone." Quinn said slowly, and Santana nodded with sympathy.

"Good idea, though it's nothing to be ashamed off, is it Britt?" Santana said smiling at the blonde who smiled back.

"Coming out to everyone is a big relief, it really helped me and Sanny's relationship." Brittany said with a smile, and the bell rang for first period so the three girls went their separate ways.

-/-

Whenever Quinn saw Rachel, she ran away, and that's mostly what happened all day and Quinn felt like she'd got a lot more exercise than _any _P.E lesson just in one day, or maybe even one hour. She'd been approached by Blaine, who had tried to talk to her about Rachel but Quinn had just made an excuse and ran away as soon as he said her name. She had also been approached by, Kurt and Mercedes who literally told her that Rachel was really upset but Quinn had no idea what else they said because she yet again ran away. It was like a game of tag, whenever one of 'Rachel's team' ran up to her, she sprinted away before they could ever touch her. It tired Quinn out but she realised it was better than having to face the diva today. Quinn sighed with relief when the bell rang for the end of the day, and she made her way quickly out of school shouting goodbyes to Santana and Brittany who were walking slowly behind her.

As she got into her car, she took her mobile out from the side pocket and checked it anxiously. 3 messages from Mercedes, 4 from Kurt, 6 from Blaine and 15 from Rachel! As soon as Quinn had read the first 13 messages, she turned off her mobile, not exactly wanting to read Rachel's messages.

The drive home wasn't long, and as she made her way into her house she marvelled at how messy it was. Obviously the cleaner hadn't come yet, and Quinn made her way up to her bedroom, to get some homework she had been given out of the way.

-/-

"Quinn honey, its tea time, where have you been all night?" Judy opened the door of Quinn's bedroom, and saw Quinn lying on her bed, her head smothered by her pillow.

"Quinn what's the matter?" Judy asked, sitting down on the bed next to her daughter who shrugged and sat up, revealing her swollen red eyes.

"I've messed up everything mom." Quinn sobbed, and Judy pulled her into a hug.

"Whatever it is, I won't judge you, don't worry about that." Judy said with a small laugh, and Quinn debated whether or not to tell her mother.

"I...I think I'm a les...I think I'm a lesbian mom." Quinn admitted, and Judy smiled warmly at her daughter.

"I know honey, I'm glad you've told me." Judy said with a small smile planted on her thin lips.

"How did you know?" Quinn asked a little shocked at her mother's reaction; Quinn had expected a lecture or to even be kicked out.

"A mother know's everything about their daughters, so is that all that's wrong then?" Judy asked and Quinn nodded, fully aware she was lying but she wanted to be alone at the moment. "Okay honey, you don't have to have dinner tonight, just relax." And with that Judy planted a small peck onto Quinn's forehead before walking out of the room.

-/-

**Little bit of a short and sweet chapter there, Quinn admitting to her mom about her being a lesbian. In so many Quinn and Rachel stories, Quinn gets kicked out and has to live with Rachel, and I guess I wanted to change that. Hope you liked it, please review, it won't take long *wink wink***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**TITLE: **One More Step Chapter Eight.

PAIRINGS: Faberry with eventual Faberbrittana, and at the moment brittana.

**RATING: **M for later chapters.

**SYPHNOTIS: **It's a new year, new start for the unholy trinity; they think everything's perfect until they meet a certain young diva who they fall in love with. Rachel Berry doesn't know why or how, but she seems to have fallen in love with three beautiful girls who are way out of her league. Can she have them all? Or will none of them get a chance at happiness? FABERBRITANA! Little of KLAINE!

**A/N: **Little disheartened by the lack of reviews in the last chapter, so PLEASE tell me how I'm doing and I know I'm begging but I'm really desperate to know what you think! Thank you to everyone who enjoyed the last chapter, and read it and reviewed because I LOVE you guys so much! I mean people who have reviewed on nearly every single chapter, like 'beccah21' and 'Cassicio', another thanks to my amazing beta-reader SoBrittanaProudlySo for giving me all the support I will ever need and having the time to beta every single chapter even though she has six stories of her own!

-/-

After Judy had left, Quinn decided to sort things out with Rachel even though she knew that it was the diva's decision that they were like this in the first place. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen, and she could hear voices inside of there. What the hell was going on? As Quinn pushed open the kitchen door, her mouth opened at who she saw sat drinking a cup of tea with her mother- Rachel!

"What the hell are you doing here Rachel?" Quinn said, and Rachel looked uncomfortable.

"You wouldn't talk to me...I needed to make you listen." Rachel muttered, and Judy walked slowly out of the room, leaving the two girls alone.

"So that gives you the right so walk into my house, without even telling me?" Quinn gaped, as she sat down on the other side of the table.

"Um...I guess so." Rachel replied with a small smile.

"We need to talk Rachel." Quinn said suddenly, with such a stern expression that it scared Rachel a little bit.

"Do you really want to?" Rachel said in a surprised tone, and Quinn nodded.

"Of course, I know who I am now Rachel, I am a lesbian. Admitting to my mom was the last step, I accept myself Rachel, and it's nothing to be ashamed of." Quinn said slowly, and Rachel's eyes brimmed with tears.

"You really admitted it to your mom?" Rachel gaped, with a smile on her red lips and Quinn nodded.

"Of course, I am in love with you. I am just hoping you feel the same way." Quinn admitted and Rachel threw her tiny arms around the blonde pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Quinn, you inspire me." Rachel said as they pulled away and Quinn smirked. "I think I'm ready Quinn." Rachel whispered, and Quinn looked at her wondering if she meant what she thought she meant.

"You mean, you want to date me?" Quinn asked, and Rachel nodded before pulling close to Quinn again but this time Quinn connected their lips for a perfect first kiss.

-/-

It was three hours after their first kiss, and both girls were watching 'The sound of music', well Quinn was looking at Rachel most of the time as they diva hummed along to the songs and mouthed the lyrics to herself. When the movie ended, Quinn wrapped her arms around the diva's waist.

"You want to go on our first date?" Quinn whispered in a flirtatious tone into the diva's ears.

"Isn't it a bit late?" Rachel asked cautiously looking at her watch on her wrist.

"It's only nine o'clock; most couples have dates around this time." Quinn said back, and Rachel nodded even though she still looked a little worried.

"Where should we go?" Rachel asked uncertainly, as Quinn got up and turned the movie off.

"What about breadstixs, then bowling alley?" Quinn suggested, and Rachel suddenly went bright red and shook her head angrily.

"Finn and I had our first date at the bowling alley." Rachel explained, and Quinn growled at the sound of Finn's name.

"We could go to breadstix and then visit that new club that's just been opened; you know it's called 'Spirit'?" Quinn suggested once again, and this time Rachel nodded with an enthusiastic smile.

"That sounds great Quinn, but do we really want our first date in a club?" Rachel said with a frown, and Quinn groaned, her mind thinking of special places to go to with the diva.

"We should just wait then, no use rushing things." Quinn said with a smile, as she planted a kiss on the diva's lips with affection and love for the girl.

"I love you so much Quinn." Rachel admitted, and Quinn smiled softly as the brunette snuggled into Quinn.

"I love you too. Do you want to just talk, get to know each other better then?" Quinn suggested and Rachel nodded, but this time looking completely relaxed.

"What do you like better, salad or McDonalds?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"McDonalds definitely, my turn, did you really love Finn?" Quinn asked, and Rachel smiled slowly before pushing Quinn playfully.

"I don't think I did, he was just there when I was lonely if that makes sense. What about you?" Rachel admitted thoughtfully, thinking of Finn before blanking out the thoughts of him, they were making her feel queasy.

"Never, I guess I only dated him because he would bring up my popularity." Quinn said interrupting Rachel's thoughts."What's your favourite film?"

"That one's easy, definitely 'Les Miserable's', it has so much emotional depth." Rachel said intently, and Quinn smiled at her girlfriend.

"What's your question then?" Quinn asked impatiently.

"Wait, I'm thinking, stop rushing me." Rachel said with a frown, and Quinn laughed. "Who was your first love?" Quinn looked a little taken aback by this.

"Um…My first love as always been you Rachel, and maybe I fancied Santana a little bit but not anymore." Quinn said with a reassuring smile, and Rachel nodded with a serious face.

"It doesn't matter Quinn, by the way you were always my first love." Rachel said softly, as she wrapped her small hands around the blonde.

"Rachel that tickles!" Quinn exclaimed as the diva started to tickle the blonde, and Rachel smirked at the blonde's reaction.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, I have to go now." Rachel said, pretending to do a sad face although she was genuinely sad to leave the blonde.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school I guess, I love you." Quinn said softly, planting a kiss on the brunette's red juicy lips.

"Not if I see you first, I'll text you, if I feel like it." Rachel replied with a teasing smile, as she picked up her bag and cardigan.

"Rachel!" Quinn exclaimed once again, but this time she was grinning all over her face as she followed the diva outside of the bedroom as they made their way downstairs. As Rachel headed out to her car, she turned to face Quinn who was standing at the doorway and smiled which was returned by the blonde.

"I love you Quinn." Rachel called as she opened her car door.

"I love you more, remember to text me." Quinn reminded the diva, even though she knew Rachel wouldn't forget. Rachel nodded enthusiastically before blowing the blonde pretend kisses which were returned by her girlfriend.

"I'll miss you!" Quinn yelled as Rachel got into the car, and Rachel smiled as she started up the engine, and drove off slowly, fully aware she was being watched by her girlfriend. Quinn's smile faded as she saw the diva's car fade out of site, before making her way back inside the house. As she locked the door behind her, and turned around she saw her mother right behind her, with her hands on her hips and smile planted across her face.

"Mom? I thought you were asleep?" Quinn asked, making her way into the kitchen.

"No sweetie, I wanted to know the latest gossip, so put me out my misery- What's happened?" Judy asked, showing off her impatient side as Quinn smirked.

"Nothing…we decided to just be friends." Quinn lied pretending to be upset just to see her mother's reaction.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, I know how much she means to you." Judy said softly, as she handed Quinn a mug of coffee.

"Thanks, and I was only joking mom, were dating!" Quinn said with a laugh and Judy scowled at her daughter, annoyed at the fact that she had been duped but after a few seconds smiled warmly at the other blonde.

"I'm so happy for you!" Judy exclaimed, as she wrapped her arms around Quinn, who would have usually pushed her mother away in disgust at the thought of being treated like a child but now she wrapped her arms around her mom and smiled. She was happy that she was now dating Rachel Berry, happy that Rachel felt the same way, and happy that nearly all of her dreams had come true.

-/-

**Soppy chapter! Loved writing it though, sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes if there is any. I wrote this in the morning, but I really wanted to please you guys and put it up now so I didn't send it to my beta-reader so it may have some mistakes! Review? Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**TITLE: **One More Step Chapter Nine!

PAIRINGS: Faberry, Pezberry friendship, Brittana, and eventual Faberrittana.

**RATING: **M for later chapters.

**SYPHNOTIS: **It's a new year, new start for the unholy trinity; they think everything's perfect until they meet a certain young diva who they fall in love with. Rachel Berry doesn't know why or how, but she seems to have fallen in love with three beautiful girls who are way out of her league. Can she have them all? Or will none of them get a chance at happiness? FABERRITANA! Little of KLAINE!

**A/N: **Oh my goodness, it's nearly our tenth chapter! Wow, never knew this story would get so far, it wouldn't have gotten this far without to reviews that I get on every single chapter so THANK YOU for doing that! I'll wish you all a happy tenth chapter, with all the thanks and everything when we get to ten though! We still have chapter nine to get through, and I assure you that this chapter was hard. Oh a little note to those who have sent me a PM, it won't just end at chapter ten, I'm keeping this story in the twenties at least! That's my aim, so I hope you guys stay with the story that long, and carry on sending lovely reviews! Also a quick thanks to 'Conita94' for reviewing on the last chapter, it really made me smile because that's what I do all the time! So, enough rambling on, enjoy the story! (Nearly forgot to thank my awesome beta-reader SoBrittanaProudlySo!)

-/-

"You guys are WHAT?" Santana yelled, slamming her locker shut and looking angrily at the pair before her. Rachel looked a little confused at the Latina's tone, and wondered what had made her so angry.

"We're dating, isn't it just amazing?" Rachel babbled excitedly, feeling Quinn's arm snake around her tiny waist.

"What's the matter San?" Quinn asked, looking worriedly at Santana's pink flustered face.

"What do you mean what's wrong?" Santana asked, trying to compose herself again after her sudden outburst.

"Well you're really red." Quinn informed the Latina, who blushed even more at the comment.

"Oh...I'm just hot and bothered you know?" Santana bluffed, with an overdramatic sigh and hand wave.

"Oh okay, we were wondering if you wanted to meet us for lunch today with Britt?" Rachel asked Santana, feeling that the subject needed to be changed.

"No. I mean...I want to, but you know, I'm busy." Santana replied shortly, as she flicked her long hair away from her eyes.

"Oh, are you sure you're okay?" Rachel asked with concern, and Santana nodded convincingly.

"Yeah I'm fine." Santana answered, before turning her back on the two girls and walking hurriedly down the corridor away from the couple. Quinn sent Rachel a worried look, because she knew Santana was lying and something was up with the Latina and she couldn't put her finger on it.

"What do you think was wrong with her?" Rachel asked, as the pair made their way to fourth period, books in their hands.

"I don't know. Do you want to meet in the cafeteria at lunch, at around half past?" Quinn asked, diverting the subject from her friend.

"Yeah sure, it would be my pleasure." Rachel replied with a smile to her girlfriend as they went their separate ways to their lessons.

-/-

"Santana tell me right now what's wrong?" Rachel demanded, an angry but stubborn look on her flushed face. Santana looked at the determined brunette and sighed with defeat.

"No, you can't tell me what to do Berry." Santana replied, folding her arms with a small twinkle in her eye.

"Oh yes I can, Quinn has been distant all day because you've been ignoring her. Now tell me right now, and then you can go." Rachel yelled, throwing her rucksack down on the table in front of the Latina.

"Why should I?" Santana asked with a smirk, and Rachel glared at the girl.

"Santana she is your BEST FRIEND for crying out loud just tell me and we can sort it out together." Rachel said, her anger turning to begging.

"I can't tell you right now, I'm too ashamed. I'll text you okay?" the brunette replied, getting to her feet but Rachel pushed her back down.

"TELL ME!" Rachel shouted, and quickly took Santana's mobile out of her hands and opened a nearby window. Santana realised what she was going to do and got up quickly.

"Tell me, otherwise this is gone." Rachel said with a smirk, and Santana sent Rachel a glare.

"You wouldn't dare" Santana challenged gaining a raised eyebrow from the other brunette

"Oh wouldn't I? You care to take that chance San?" Rachel replied, shifting her grip slightly to prove her point.

"Fine, just please don't kill my phone. I'm in love with you and Quinn, are you happy now?" Santana shouted, and took her phone from Rachel's hand before embarrassedly running out of the room leaving a very confused Rachel.

-/-

"Where the hell is she?" Quinn said impatiently, looking at her watch with annoyance. Rachel is usually so early and on time, where the hell had she got to?

"Relax Quinnie; I'm sure she's just busy." Brittany said calmly, taking the blonde's hand comfortingly.

"Where's Santana?" Quinn asked, looking at the empty seat beside Brittany with a frown.

"I don't know, she said she'd meet me here." Brittany said with a pout, as she nibbled her way through some food.

"You don't think...you know?" Quinn asked slowly, a frown forming on her face.

"They might be singing together!" Brittany innocently suggested but when Quinn shook her head slowly it dawned on Brittany.

"She wouldn't cheat on me would she?" Quinn asked, and Brittany looked at the floor miserably.

"Sanny has been really strange today...I never thought she'd cheat on me!" Brittany exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.

"So they are cheating on us then?" Quinn concluded, it wasn't a question but more of a statement. "I thought Rachel loved me!" Quinn started to softly cry, with her head in her hands. Brittany put a comforting arm around the other blonde, knowing exactly what it felt like because here she was experiencing it right now too!

After ten minutes of crying into each other's arms, they both concluded that they had been cheated on as they made their way to last lesson, a lesson that Quinn and Rachel would usually share. Quinn looked around the room, and noticed Rachel smiling happily to Santana, and Quinn scowled at the pair trying to block them out as she sat as far away as them as she could. Brittany noticed the two as well, and sat next to Quinn with a silent sob.

"I can't believe it." Quinn muttered to Brittany who nodded in agreement.

"Quinn?" Quinn spun around to be faced with Rachel, smiling cheerily at the blonde. Quinn glared at the diva, before turning her back on the brunette.

"Quinn? What's wrong?" Rachel asked slipping to the desk on the other side of Quinn, who once again turned away from the brunette. "QUINN! Quit with the silent treatment!"

Quinn spun around, knowing Rachel would keep pestering her the entire lesson if she didn't tell her something.

"I know Rachel, now stop rubbing it in; I can't face you right now." Quinn said coldly, her left eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean? Quinn tell me what's wrong!" Rachel pleaded, tears running down her pale face.

"Just leave me alone Rachel! I can't even bare to look at you right now. I thought you loved me!" Quinn protested, before standing up with her books in her hands and she made her way out of the classroom leaving a very worried Rachel.

"Brittany please tell me what I've done." Rachel begged knowing that the blonde would tell her but she was shocked when she was faced with a fierce glare.

"Go away Rachel! How could you do that to me and Quinn?" Brittany asked coldly, and just like Quinn had done she walked swiftly out of the classroom.

-/- At the Fabray household.

"QUINN ANSWER THE DOOR!" Judy yelled from upstairs, and Quinn groaned before opening the front door lazily. It was Santana, looking a little deflated but angry at the same time.

"What do _you _want?" Quinn said coldly, almost ready to shut the door on the brunette, but she didn't because she wanted to have it out with the girl who had split her and her girlfriend up after not even a day of dating.

"We need to talk Fabray, RIGHT now and don't you dare shut the stupid door on me unless you want it kicked down." Santana said her evil and determined face showing as she barged into the house.

"WHO IS IT DEAR?" Judy yelled down, and Santana smirked.

"It's the police, don't worry we just need to interview Quinn." Santana said in a different voice to her own, a smirk spread across her tanned face and Quinn glared at the brunette angrily.

"What the hell Santana, first you make my girlfriend cheat on me and now this! Just get out and know when you're not wanted." Quinn said coldly pointing to the door, as she sat down on the sofa. Santana looked at Quinn and felt a little hurt before sitting down on the sofa beside the blonde.

"We need to talk!" Santana started but Quinn interrupted her.

"No you need to talk and explain why you made my girlfriend cheat on me you stupid cow!" Quinn yelled putting her hands on her hips.

"RACHEL DID NOT CHEAT ON YOU!"

"Oh yes she frigging well DID!"

"QUINN BELIEVE ME. WHEN SHE DIDN'T TURN UP IT WAS BECAUSE I WAS ADMITTING TO HER WHY I WAS BEING STUPID!"

"You expect me to believe that rubbish do you?"

"Well actually yes because I'm telling the truth, please believe me!"

"GET OUT MY HOUSE!" Quinn yelled, and Santana jumped at that request before turning away from the blonde.

"Rachel wanted to know what was wrong with me because she found out that you were upset about it...If you must know IM IN LOVE WITH YOU! So have a nice life." Santana muttered before walking swiftly out of the house leaving Quinn alone with her thoughts.

-/-

**Please review, I found that so hard to write! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**TITLE: **One More Step Chapter Nine!

PAIRINGS: Faberry, Pezberry friendship, Brittana, and eventual Faberbrittana.

**RATING: **M for later chapters.

**SYPHNOTIS: **It's a new year, new start for the unholy trinity; they think everything's perfect until they meet a certain young diva who they fall in love with. Rachel Berry doesn't know why or how, but she seems to have fallen in love with three beautiful girls who are way out of her league. Can she have them all? Or will none of them get a chance at happiness? FABERRITANA! Little of KLAINE!

**A.N: **HAPPY TENTH CHAPTER EVERYONE! Thank you so much for sticking with this story for so long, ten chapters are my personal best. Want to thank the people who have helped make the 43 reviews that I have, never believed that I'd have so many! Also thanks to the 79 followers for this story, you guys are amazing, and also to the 42 favourites, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! : - ) Another MASSIVE thanks to my beta-reader who has put up with me for so long now, we've become firm friends and without her this story wouldn't still be going! YOU'RE AMAZING! Let's get on with the tenth chapter...!

WARNING: FINN BASHING!

-/-

Rachel didn't know what she had done to Quinn to make her so upset, it wasn't because she missed their lunch date was it? No, Quinn wouldn't get so worked up over nothing. What Rachel knew for sure was that Quinn wasn't going to forgive her for whatever she had done any time soon. It upset Rachel that such a beautiful relationship had gone so wrong in the prospect of under twenty four hours. It was around 5pm and she was in her room, staring blankly at her mobile, wishing Quinn would reply to her texts. Of course, she wouldn't. Quinn was treating her like she had cheated or something! All of a sudden her phone buzzed and she jumped, before picking it up wishing it was Quinn, it wasn't, it was Santana.

_Rachel, look outside your window- Santana._

Rachel read the text again, before placing her mobile on the table and walking silently to the window and pushing her pink fluffy curtains across. It revealed a whole load of sunlight into the dark room. She peered outside onto her front garden, and that's when she saw her. She had flowers in her hand and a huge smile on her face, the girl had obviously dressed up and put her beautiful hair into a tight bun and Rachel beamed- it was Quinn.

Rachel opened her window, and leant outside, making sure that she wouldn't fall out by placing a tight grip on the window sill.

"Rachel, I am so sorry, please let me make it up to you, come on a date with me?" Quinn yelled up to the girl, and Rachel's beamed grew wider.

"Of course, I'm so sorry that I missed our date!" Rachel shouted, before disappearing from the window and looking desperately around her bedroom for something to wear. She noticed her pink dress in the corner on a hanger and she shoved it off before fiercely taking off her clothes and swiftly pushing her dress over her face until it rested perfectly over her body. She grabbed her heels that she had been given by Mercedes from her birthday before rushing quickly out of the room. Outside, Rachel ran to Quinn and pulled her into a hug, noticing the sweet smell of perfume on the blonde and the softness of her beautiful dress.

"I'm so sorry Rachel, I messed up." Quinn breathed into the diva's ears, as she ran her fingers through her hair- something she knew that the diva loved.

"It's fine Quinn, now what did you say about our date?" Rachel asked, as she pulled away from her girlfriend with a smile.

"It's just a little something, but it's a surprise." Quinn said in a husky and modest voice as she led Rachel to her car.

After ten minutes of Rachel asking to know where they were going and Quinn shaking her head stubbornly they finally arrived at the 'destination' as Quinn called it. It was out of town completely, and Rachel smiled when she got out of the car and was faced with a small but beautiful stream. They were in the forest somewhere, and Rachel had to admit that it was the prettiest place that she had ever been to. On the floor in front of her was a readymade picnic, with a checked blanket spread across the floor and food ready inside the basket.

"Quinn, you really did all this for me?" Rachel asked with a surprised look on her face as she looked around and stroked the flowers on the floor of all different colours, pink, red, blue and yellow.

"Of course. You wanted our first date to be special, so I wanted to fulfil your dream." Quinn replied, as they both sat on the blanket and opened the baskets full of food.

"How did you get the time…" Rachel started but Quinn guessed what the diva was going to ask and interrupted her.

"I planned it all last night, and over the last few hours I made the planning into reality." Quinn whispered, as she handed Rachel a plate full of strawberries and a tub full of vegan friendly cream.

"How did you know…?" Rachel asked, and Quinn laughed.

"Strawberries and cream are your favourite, their mine too; I guess we have the same tastes." Quinn said in a husky tone, as she leant over and captured the other girl's lips.

"I love you Quinn, this is going to be the best date ever." Rachel beamed, and Quinn returned the smile.

"I was going to ask…but what did Santana say to you?" Quinn asked slowly, and Rachel went quiet.

"I'm really sorry Quinn, but I can't tell you." Rachel said praying that Quinn wouldn't get mad.

"Why not?" Quinn's eyebrows narrowed and Rachel knew what was coming next. "Rachel you can tell me, I'm your girlfriend."

"I promised her Quinn!" Rachel protested, and Quinn turned her eyes away from Rachel.

"I thought with girlfriends there was a no secrets policy?" Quinn joked, a smirk forming on her face.

"Quinn, I can't!" Rachel exclaimed, and Quinn laughed at the brunette.

"Otherwise I'll leave right now, leaving you on your own." Quinn replied with a smirk, and Rachel's mouth went wide open in shock.

"FINE, but you better not tell Santana that I told you…she's in love with us." Rachel whispered the last part and Quinn gaped at what she just heard.

"WHAT?" Quinn yelled, wondering if her suspicions were true.

"Yeah I know, I was shocked as well." Rachel replied, smirking at Quinn's reaction.

"Please tell me you're joking?" Quinn asked, and Rachel shook her head. "What are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know, you're better at relationships than I am!" Rachel exclaimed, as she playfully threw a strawberry at the blonde, it landed on Quinn's cardigan and she squealed in shock.

"RACHEL!" Quinn yelled before getting another strawberry out from the tub and throwing it at the diva, who dodged it expertly. "How did you do that?"

"What dodge a flying strawberry? Quite easily, now tell me." Rachel's face went serious again, and Quinn groaned.

"Let's just ignore what she said; because she has Brittany and I have you, it's perfect." Quinn replied softly, with a shrug before planting another kiss on Rachel's lips.

"We can't just ignore it can we?" Rachel seemed a little worried, and Quinn sighed in annoyance.

"Santana is not very good with feelings, I'll tell you that." Quinn answered with a small light laugh, and Rachel smiled back.

"I guess so, I just feel bad that's all." Rachel said, her smile fading when she saw another person in the distance. "Who the hell is that?" Quinn turned around and saw who Rachel was staring at.

"Is that...No it can't be can it?" Quinn said slowly, she had better eyes than Rachel and could see further.

"What are they doing?" Rachel asked, narrowing her eyes on the distant figure.

"Rachel, I think its Finn." Quinn replied slowly, and Rachel went pale.

"What is he doing here?" Rachel asked angrily, but she went even whiter when she saw Finn notice them and start walking over. When he reached them, he smirked.

"Enjoying your little teddy bears picnic are you?" Finn retorted with a laugh full of malice, Quinn stood up angrily and faced the boy.

"If I were you Finn, I'd leave me and Rachel alone unless you'd want me to set the whole team of jocks on you as well as Santana Lopez who I am pretty certain would love to go all Lima heights on your ass." Quinn replied coldly, and Finn looked a little taken aback but still stood there.

"Do you think I'm scared of a bunch of weak footballers and a slut with an attitude problem?" Finn answered, and Quinn sent him a frosty glare before reaching out and smacking him across his face.

"How dare you?" Finn asked, his hand stroking his deeply reddened cheek.

"Oh I dare very well, now get yourself **out **of our date." Quinn said icily, and Finn smirked.

"What you gonna do about it?" Finn asked, and Quinn marvelled at his cheek so she reached out again and laid a smack on his face yet again, this time ten times harder.

"That's what I'm going to do about it, now get lost!" Quinn demanded, taking him by his collar and shoving him against a tree, using all of her strength from cheerio's to keep him up.

"Let me down." Finn begged, but Quinn just laughed and turned to Rachel.

"Pass me my mobile please." Quinn asked the brunette, who quickly obeyed and handed it to Quinn. She opened it up using one hand and held Finn on the other.

"LET ME DOWN." Finn yelled as Quinn opened up the camera section before passing it back to Rachel.

"Rach take a picture of Finn and me, and make sure it's not smudged." Quinn asked with a smirk directed at Finn, who had his mouth wide open in shock.

"LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Finn shouted, as Rachel took the mobile and quickly took a photo with a small smile.

"It's done Quinn." Rachel confirmed, putting Quinn's mobile into her pocket just in case Finn tried to steal it when he was let down- _if _he was ever let down.

"Now you listen to me little boy, no one insults my friends or my girlfriend you got that? Otherwise you won't be as lucky as this time." Quinn threatened the boy, who nodded nervously.

"Oh and let me add that Santana is not the slut here, she is a good mate, something you will _never _be." Rachel added, as Quinn sent her a small smile.

"You got all that?" Quinn asked the boy, tightening her grip on him as he squirmed uncomfortably and he nodded."You better have, now scram you COWARD." Quinn released her grip over Finn, who ran away deep into the woods, looking over his shoulders at the two girls.

"Thank you Quinn, that was very chivalrous of you to do that." Rachel thanked the blonde who sat back down beside her.

"It was my pleasure; I've always wanted to do that so an excuse to it is pretty welcome." Quinn replied with a small laugh.

"It's really late Quinn." Rachel informed the blonde, who looked at her watch before sighing. Did it really take _that _long to get her own back on Finn? Obviously it did because it was now way past eleven and she hadn't even noticed.

"I guess we better get going." Quinn suggested and Rachel nodded, before yawning as she picked up their rubbish and stuffed it into a plastic bag.

After ten minutes the whole picnic had been cleared up and Rachel handed Quinn back her mobile.

"WAIT! Can we just take a picture of our first date?" Quinn asked Rachel who nodded happily, before pulling Quinn into a hug as Quinn took pictures of them.

"You're so beautiful." Rachel said as she looked at the pictures they had taken and smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you are, now let's get going." Quinn replied, and they both made their way to the car and placed the basket in the back before climbing in.

"This has been the best first date ever Quinn, thank you so much."

-/-

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**TITLE: **One More Step Chapter Nine!

PAIRINGS: Faberry, Pezberry friendship, Brittana, and eventual Faberrittana.

**RATING: **M for later chapters.

**SYPHNOTIS: **It's a new year, new start for the unholy trinity; they think everything's perfect until they meet a certain young diva who they fall in love with. Rachel Berry doesn't know why or how, but she seems to have fallen in love with three beautiful girls who are way out of her league. Can she have them all? Or will none of them get a chance at happiness? FABERRITANA! Little of KLAINE!

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed my tenth chapter; it was quite difficult to write this one, because I had no idea where to start it, after the date, the next day, the next week? I decided to do it the next day at glee club, where Mr Schue announces the winner of the auditions. Very hard to pick this because I wanted Brittana to get the duet, but then I also wanted Faberry to as well. Then, I didn't want Rachel to have the solo, because she also has too many solos. One thing I knew for sure, Finn was going to get nothing.

-/-

Rachel's day had been good so far, after being escorted to her classes by Quinn, and having Santana and Brittany sticking up for her when the jocks came and bullied her it made her day near perfect. As she took her music books out of her locker, she noticed Finn walk up to her with an angry look on his face as she slammed her locker shut and faced him. She had to stop a smirk forming when she saw the red hand print across his cheek.

"Hello GAY Berry, we need to talk." Finn said with a smirk, and Rachel sighed with impatience wishing Quinn was here to help her out.

"Leave me alone Hudson, unless you want me to press charges." Rachel said stubbornly, pushing him away from her as she made her way to glee club.

"You think you're so special, well let me tell you manhands, you are still just nothing in this school." Finn whispered to her, taking her arm and pulling her back.

"Oh am I now? Well, you don't seem so good yourself, single and depressed and what's more if you continue to threaten me I'll just accidently show the whole school that photo that I took." Rachel said, with a smirk at how Finn sent her a glare.

"Your starting to act like your tart girlfriend, oh and correction, I do have a girlfriend." Finn corrected and Rachel went pale when he called Quinn a slut. She wondered what she could do, hit him? No that would just get her in trouble; instead she took all of his books and shoved them to the ground.

"You dare call my girlfriend a tart again, and that girlfriend of _yours_ will be a widow, do you understand?" Rachel threatened, trying to sound tough and fierce.

"What's going on here?" Rachel looked behind Finn and saw a girl that she recognised as the new girl this year. She had light red hair, held up in a tight ponytail, and her black eyes were staring at Rachel, summing her up.

"Who are you?" Rachel stuttered, as she took in the curves and the tight skirt and top. The girl narrowed her eyes, before wrapping her arms around Finn's waist.

"You don't recognise me? I'm Amanda Louise Berry, your sister." Amanda introduced, and Finn's mouth shot open in surprise while Rachel narrowed her eyes curiously.

"I don't have a sister, you must be wrong." Rachel said slowly, and the girl looked at Rachel again before shaking her head.

"Your fathers are called Hiram and LeRoy right? Your mother is called Shelby, who is also my mother." Amanda explained, and Rachel copied Finn's actions as her mouth shot open in shock.

"Yeah they are...you're my sister?" Rachel couldn't believe it, as she narrowed her eyes at the girl's nose ring and her tattoo on her neck.

"I've just told you that, I thought you were on the cheerio's?" Amanda asked impatiently, and Finn managed to speak.

"What the hell?" Finn managed to say and Rachel smirked at Finn's discomfort.

"So, you guys didn't answer my question, what's going on?" Amanda asked, and Rachel shifted uncomfortably.

"Rachel was harassing me babe." Finn said in a flirty tone, but Amanda glared at him.

"Excuse me? Babe?" Amanda repeated, looking coldly at Finn.

"Well you are my girlfriend, that's what I call you." Finn said, like it was the obvious. Amanda started laughing, before sending him a smack across the face, just as hard as Quinn did on the date.

"I am not your girlfriend; now get your pathetic use of a man away from me before I choke on my own vomit." Amanda said coldly, and Finn clutched his now swollen cheek before hobbling away.

"Um...thanks." Rachel said, staring in astonishment at the girl who claimed to be her sister.

"I wasn't doing it for you; I was doing it because I hate that stupid jerk." Amanda said bluntly, and Rachel felt an arm slip around her waist. It was Quinn, who looked at Amanda up and down.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you speaking to my girlfriend?" Quinn asked coldly, obviously not liking the red head already.

"Quinn...this is Amanda, my um...sister. Amanda this is my girlfriend Quinn." Rachel said awkwardly, and Amanda put one hand on her hips.

"So you're the famous Quinn Fabray?" Amanda wolf whistled, making Quinn blush but tighten her grip onto Rachel's waist.

"What do you mean by that?" Quinn asked icily, and Amanda looked surprised by Quinn's tone.

"Calm down, I was just joking." Amanda replied, and Quinn sent her one last glare before turning to Rachel.

"We've got to go to glee club." Quinn announced and Rachel nodded quickly.

"Right, you have fun then." Amanda said before making her way down the corridors, shaking her curvy hips as she walked. Quinn sent Rachel a glance that basically said 'What the hell' as they made their way to the choir room, which was already half full. Both girls sat in the front row, next to Blaine and Kurt who welcomed Rachel with a hug before glancing nervously at Quinn.

"It's ok, me and Rachel, we're dating." Quinn explained, and Blaine nodded with an understanding smile while Kurt opened his mouth in shock before closing it when he saw Rachel staring at him.

"We get the results today, of the auditions." Blaine announced, filling in the awkward silence that spread across the four.

"I hope me and Blaine get the duet." Kurt said happily, his arms crossing with excitement, and Quinn glanced nervously at Rachel thinking back to their duet and how much truth there was in it.

"Rachel and I are definitely going to get the duet." Quinn said with a smirk, laughing at how she was so competitive.

"Of course we are." Rachel replied with a chuckle and Kurt frowned at them both. Before Kurt or Blaine could reply, the rest of the glee kids walked in followed by Mr Schue who stood in the middle and placed his music books on the piano.

"Right guys, I'm sure you all want to know about our audition winners right?" Mr Schue asked, and Rachel sent an enthusiastic smile to Quinn. "Well, it was hard, I'll give you that. But in the end we decided to give the little solos in the group piece which is 'Domino' by Jessie J, the two solos in that song will be Kurt and Mercedes. The duet which we have decided to be Blaine and Rachel is going to be 'You've got a friend' by Elton John. The solo which is going to be sung by Sam and include Santana and Brittany and backing vocals will be 'Forget You' by Cee Lo Green." Mr Schue announced, which gave the glee club a mixture of feelings. Having Rachel singing with Blaine, Kurt thought that he would feel jealous but instead he just felt happy for Blaine and happy that he had a solo with Mercedes. Rachel was happy that she had a duet, but for once she felt bad that Quinn didn't get anything. Quinn was feeling happy for Rachel because she knew how close she and Blaine were and anyway, she didn't want to have a duet this time.

"Quinn..." Rachel turned to Quinn, but one look on Quinn's face told Rachel that it was ok that she didn't get the duet.

"It doesn't matter Rach, I'm so happy for you!" Quinn exclaimed pulling the diva into a hug, who hugged back happily.

"Guys, we have sectionals in four days, you need to rehearse 24/7!" Mr Schue shouted over the noise but no one was paying any attention. Rachel glanced at Blaine who sent her a conforting smile, and walked over to her.

"You okay with having to see me twenty four seven?" Blaine asked with a smirk, and Rachel laughed before flinging her arms around him.

"Of course I am!" Rachel protested, and Quinn tapped Rachel on the shoulder with a small but fake frown.

"What about me and our good old times?" Quinn asked with a pout and Rachel gave Quinn a small peck to say sorry.

"I promise to make it up to you, now go and congratulate Sam." Rachel asked of Quinn with a smile and Quinn made her way over to Sam.

"Congratulations Sam!" Quinn said cheerily, and Sam sent her a massive grin.

"It's crazy!" Sam yelled over the racket of noise back to Quinn and for once Quinn agreed with him. It was crazy, but it was worth it.

-/-

Review?


	12. Chapter 12

**TITLE: **One More Step Chapter Twelve

PAIRINGS: Faberry, Pezberry friendship, Brittana, and eventual Faberrittana.

**RATING: **M for later chapters.

**SYPHNOTIS: **It's a new year, new start for the unholy trinity; they think everything's perfect until they meet a certain young diva who they fall in love with. Rachel Berry doesn't know why or how, but she seems to have fallen in love with three beautiful girls who are way out of her league. Can she have them all? Or will none of them get a chance at happiness? FABERRITANA! Little of KLAINE!

**A/N: **I kind of gave up with studying and decided to update, very hard to write this chapter it was literally a cow to write! So tell me how it is...? Maybe throw in an update...? Different side of the story now, because we know that Faberry is ok so now let's focus on Brittana and then merge them together in later chapters! Thanks again to SoBrittanaProudlySo. Also, I am going to flick back to Faberry now and again, just warning you!

-/-

"SANNY!" Brittany raced down the corridor to catch up with the brunette who was by her locker, staring into the middle of it with a dreamy smile. When Britt reached the Latina, her locker was shut and she was staring at Britt with a sad and hurt expression.

"What do you want?" Santana replied icily, and Brittany looked at her with a confused expression. What had she done to upset the Latina?

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, a pout forming on her lips and a hurt expression on her face.

"Obviously you have no idea, well let me fill you in. You accused me of cheating on you with Berry, does that ring any bells?" Santana reminded sharply, as she took out two books from her locker and turned away from Britt.

"Sanny, don't leave." Brittany begged taking the brunette's arms and pulling her back. Santana spun around to face the blonde, her eyes taking in Britt's hurt and upset expression.

"Look baby, I just don't like the fact you don't trust me." Santana said softly, and Brittany at once warmed to this soft and caring side of Santana.

"I do trust you. I guess I just assumed, like parrots assume that their babies have gone off to join another family when actually the babies are finding some food." Brittany replied with a shrug, as she stroked Santana's tanned arm gently.

"What does that even mean?" Santana asked, a frown escaping from her eyebrow.

"I love you, and the only reason that I jumped to that conclusion was because I don't want anyone else kissing you except me." Brittany said forcefully, smirking at how Santana blushed at the last part.

"I'm sorry Britt; I'm just confused right now." Santana admitted, thinking back to her conversation with Rachel and then Quinn.

"About the parrots? I can explain it again if you want" Brittany said excitedly, and Santana smiled before shaking her head.

"Actually I'm confused about my feelings and stuff, let's forget about it." Santana said hurriedly, not exactly wanting to admit that she had feelings for anyone else other than Britt.

"Are you sure Sanny?" Britt asked, taking one of Santana's hands as they made their way down the hall.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Santana replied bluntly, as both girls spotted Rachel and Quinn a couple of lockers away. Brittany squealed before making her way towards them, Santana weakly following.

"Hey Quinn!" Brittany greeted the blonde, as Quinn smiled at Brittany before looking at Santana with softness in her eyes.

"Hey Britt, San, I want to apologise for accusing you when I had no right to." Quinn said to the Latina, who shrugged like it didn't matter but still sent a small smile to Quinn in gratitude.

"That was very big of you Quinn." Rachel said warmly, pulling the blonde into a kiss and Santana looked away while Brittany watched on with a warm smile.

"Quinnie finally has a girlfriend!" Brittany exclaimed, and Santana ushered her own blonde away from the pair which had now decided to make out.

"Well that was awkward." Santana said, resting both her hands on Brittany's shoulders, and looking directly into Brittany's eyes.

"Why was it awkward?" Brittany asked, her eyebrows shooting up at this.

"Well you know Quinn's apology and stuff." Santana mumbled, not liking the mood Britt was in at present. Brittany had a certain mood where she would be curious and ask millions of questions, and right now Santana didn't want to answer them.

"Santana I've always been honest with you, tell me what's wrong." Brittany said in a demanding manner that was so unlike her usual self. Santana realised it really must be getting the blonde down if she spoke like this, and was so hard when usually she was soft.

"Not here Britt." Santana whispered noticing some jocks come in, she didn't really care what they heard, but she still wanted to make it only her and her girlfriend.

"Why not here, if you could tell Rachel then you can tell me." Brittany said with a hard expression on her usually sweet face.

"Fine if you really want to know. I'm in love with other people as well as you!" Santana yelled her face red with annoyance and her eyes brimming with tears. Brittany looked at the floor, with a disappointed look on her face. Santana noticed this and suddenly all her anger was gone, and she looked tenderly at the woman she loved. "Britt, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, so I am Sanny. I'm sorry I got in the way; if it wasn't for me then you would be with them right now. You're welcome to them." Brittany said coldly, as she felt tears welling up in her eyes and turned away from her first love and walked quickly down the corridor, trying to ignore the stares she was getting.

"BRITT!" Santana shouted, running after Brittany, but Brittany was too fast, she'd gone into Sue's office and there was no way Santana could go in there. Santana waited eagerly outside Sue's office, wishing Brittany would come out soon. Usually someone would want to be alone and cry after a break up but Santana wasn't going to let that happen, she was going to get Britt back.

"Hey girl, what are you doing?" Santana spun around to be faced with Mercedes, wearing a look of confusion and kindness at the same time.

"Nothing...just waiting." Santana replied slowly, looking eagerly though the windows but she couldn't quite see anything.

"For who?" Mercedes asked, while Santana marvelled at how daring she was towards her.

"No one, now leave me alone." Santana tried to think of something cutting and mean to say but her mind was full of ways to apologise to Britt.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mercedes asked, and Santana let out a groan.

"Leave me alone I just said." Santana repeated herself, and Mercedes shrugged before hurrying off. After five more minutes of waiting outside the office, Brittany finally came out and Santana pounced on her like a tiger before taking her hand before she could run away.

"Santana go away!" Brittany protested, and Santana sighed when she heard Britt call her by her full name, something was definitely wrong.

"Please stop ignoring me, I'm so sorry Britt." Santana said eagerly, trying to get the blonde to listen.

"Sorry that you're in love with someone else?" Brittany said slowly, she stopped trying to fight Santana and looked at the Latina.

"It's Rachel, and Quinn." Santana admitted carefully, and Brittany sunk down onto the bench that was behind them.

Britt looked at the Latina "That is so awesome Sanny, because I am too!" Brittany exclaimed, throwing her arms around Santana who hugged her back, confused and surprised at this reaction.

"How are we gonna get them Britt?" Santana asked with a sneaky look on her face.

"Well...we've had sex with them haven't we? We can do whatever we want with them?" Brittany said slowly, reminding Santana of that party night.

"But we were drunk Britt." Santana reminded the blonde, who nodded before clapping her hands together!

"Sanny, what would the cheerleader Santana Lopez do if she wanted something?" Brittany asked, and Santana thought for a moment before smirking.

"Probrobly blackmail them." Santana said with a small smile.

"We can't do that could we?" Brittany pondered over it for a while before fishing in her bag and taking out a small video tape labelled 'Sexy Times'. "What about this?"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked, and Brittany waved the video in the Latina's confused face.

"We could say that if they don't date us then we'll show this to the whole school." Brittany said with a smirk that Santana would usually wear. Santana couldn't help but think she had been rubbing off on her girlfriend in more ways than one.

"But isn't that a little mean?" Santana said slowly, and Brittany sunk down dismally.

"What then?" Brittany asked impatiently.

"I've got it! We should just be honest with them, that's the best way right?" Santana suggested, and Brittany looked a little nervous before nodding.

"Of course, you are so clever baby!" Brittany complimented the girl. "What's our name again, that the glee kids call us?"

"Brittana, awesome name right?" Santana replied, "With Berry and Fabray it'll be Faberrittana."

"I like those names." Brittany said.

"Of course you do babe, they're us." Santana answered, a smirk forming on her tanned face as she wrapped her arms around the blonde who looked up at her with a warm smile.

"Why don't we ditch school today? Go on an adventure?" Brittany suggested looking around the corridors with a bored expression.

"But baby, aren't we going to be honest with Quinn and Rach?" Santana asked, a pout forming on her face.

"Sanny, why can't it just be you and me, I like it that way?" Brittany protested, and Santana sighed. Obviously Brittany wasn't in love with Quinn and Rachel like she was, but Santana decided to ignore it and focus on the cheerleader.

"I'm sorry baby; of course we can do it by ourselves." Santana said with a small smile, and Brittany squealed with excitement!

"Can we go to the zoo; I really wanna see the unicorns!" Brittany babbled excitedly.

"I'm not sure they have those at the zoo, why don't we look round the shops?" Santana suggested, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"But that's boring! We could go to 'Pancake World', it's only just opened and it's giving out free samples!" Brittany exclaimed, and Santana considered this before nodding.

-/-

Having a day at school without Rachel was like trying to read without a book. Quinn felt a little lost as she trailed miserably along the corridors. She looked hopefully at the choir room, where she knew for a fact that Rachel was, practising her duet with Blaine. Quinn couldn't help but feel a little envious of the boy who got to spend every moment with her. Quinn had barely seen Rachel since the announcement of who was singing for sectionals, and she didn't like it. Even when Rachel was around she was distant, or exhausted by the training she was doing. It confused Quinn on how someone could train so hard for a duet, and when she looked at Blaine she didn't see anything like that happening to him, but then again, Rachel always pushed herself.

Quinn had no idea where Santana and Brittany were, but she had a few guesses that she wouldn't tell the teachers. They had either skipped school altogether and gone out for the day, or they were in a random classroom, presumably doing stuff that Quinn didn't want to admit. Quinn looked away from the choir room, knowing it would give her the urge to walk straight into there and pull Rachel into a hug, or even a kiss, anything to see the diva.

"What are you doing?" Quinn spun around when she heard this sharp voice from behind her, and she spun around quickly. It was that girl that she had seen Rachel with, her sister, what was her name again...? Amanda that was it.

"Nothing you should know about." Quinn replied shortly, her eyes narrowing as she spotted a packet of cigarettes in the girl's pocket.

"Who's stress today? Not sure my sis needs someone like _you _loving her." Amanda said in a tone that Quinn found aspirating as she sent a glare to the girl.

"I'm not in the mood Amanda, just leave me alone." Quinn said coldly, placing her hands on her hips.

"We need to talk Blondie; you got a problem with that?" Amanda replied, copying Quinn's action as she placed both hands on her tiny hips.

"Don't call me that, my name is Quinn." Quinn said with a sigh of impatience, already taking a dislike to this new sister.

"I'll call you whatever I want, so don't take that tone with me. I don't take any crap, you got that?" Amanda said angrily, stepping forward and facing Quinn head on.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Quinn Fabray, the most popular girl in this school. Now leave me alone" Quinn demanded forcefully, and Amanda noticed this in her tone and stepped away from the blonde.

"You don't deserve my sister; I'm going to bring you down." Amanda said coldly, before turning on her heels and storming off.


	13. Chapter 13

**TITLE: **One More Step Chapter Thirteen

PAIRINGS: Faberry, Pezberry friendship, Brittana, and eventual Faberrittana.

**RATING: **M for later chapters.

**SYPHNOTIS: **It's a new year, new start for the unholy trinity; they think everything's perfect until they meet a certain young diva who they fall in love with. Rachel Berry doesn't know why or how, but she seems to have fallen in love with three beautiful girls who are way out of her league. Can she have them all? Or will none of them get a chance at happiness? FABERRITANA! Little of KLAINE!

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I feel so bad. Don't really have an excuse except that I was tied up with school work and everything. Last chapter was kind of depressing, well it wasn't, it was just Amanda being Amanda. You'll find out a lot more about her in this chapter, because it's going to be all FABERRY stuff so yeah! I know I promised Faberrittana, but I guess it's going to take a while and also I want the girls to get closer and bond a lot more. By the way, Quinn was a virgin until she slept with Santana and Britt and Rac, she didn't get pregnant. Thanks again to my beta-reader SoBrittanaProudlySo once again!

-/-

Rachel's day had been an exhausting day, after discussing with her teachers they had decided to let her off of her classes for the next few days when she was practising with Blaine. She had managed seven hours today, and she sunk onto her bed lazily, she had never felt so tired before. All that ran through her mind was the fact that the duet wasn't good enough, and she hadn't worked hard enough. How could she cope with it when she was so exhausted? How was she gonna cope on Broadway?

Blaine was due to come over in half an hour, and Rachel usually would be setting up her basement so everything was ready for when he came but she just was too tired to do anything. Rachel found it annoying that Blaine could work so many hours without getting tired, and he still managed to do the best he could. Whereas Rachel was getting weaker and weaker and her voice was going down with her.

"I hate you." She whispered, pointing to a picture of herself on her wall, and scowling at the happy smiling girl in front of her. The girl just beamed back at her, and Rachel picked up her teddy from the end of her bed and threw it at the picture angrily. That girl was so happy, so energetic while she was left tired and unhappy. The reason she was unhappy wasn't because she was so tired, it was because she had barely seen Quinn over the last couple of days and she hated what it was doing to their relationship.

"I love you Quinn." Rachel muttered to herself, looking with admiration at the girl on her picture shelf. The photo had been taken on their first date, and Rachel frowned at the happy girl she was on that day. Maybe she should take a nap or something...

-/-

"Rachel?" Rachel's eyes shot open, and she looked wearily up, noticing Blaine towering over her looking a little worried. She couldn't let him see her like this, Rachel thought to herself, before shooting up and smiling enthusiastically.

"Hello Blaine." Rachel said trying not to sound tired, even though she felt worse than ever.

"Were you just sleeping?" Blaine asked curiously, and Rachel shook her head fiercely.

"Of course not, I was just closing my eyes." Rachel lied, hating herself for lying to one of her best friends.

"Rachel I know when you're lying, tell me the truth, maybe I can help." Blaine said sternly, but he had a kind smile, and Rachel sunk into his chest miserably.

"It's so hard Blaine; I'm so tired these days." Rachel admitted with a sigh, and Blaine looked down at the girl with sympathy.

"Rachel you should have told me, I wouldn't have pushed you so hard." Blaine said kindly, and Rachel shook her head.

"No it's okay, it's just we're not good enough." Rachel replied, and Blaine gaped.

"Rachel we're near enough perfect, we're going to be fine. You need to get your spark back because the old Rachel would have known if she was good or not." Blaine said worriedly, and Rachel smiled sadly.

"I miss Quinn." Rachel admitted, and Blaine stroked her hair.

"Of course you do but right now you need to get some sleep." Blaine said with a laugh, and she sighed before happily returning under her covers.

"Thank you Blaine." She whispered, and he smiled.

"Between me and you Rach, we're the best in there." Blaine said with a wink, and Rachel smiled happily, before closing her eyes and almost at once she fell asleep.

-/-

Santana couldn't believe it; she was in detention because she had told a teacher that her scarf was so ugly it was burning her eyes. How unfair was that? It was ten minutes after school, and she was sad because she had to leave Britt behind and come to this stupid classroom. Not that it was full, there was only one other girl in there and Santana had no idea who she was. But that annoyed her, she needed to know everyone so that she could make fun of them, otherwise being the most popular girl in the school would be very difficult.

"I don't think we've met before." Santana said leaning over and whispering into the girl's ear with an evil smile. It was good that they had been left alone, otherwise they would be getting told off by some nosy teacher. The girl looked at Santana, her eyes narrowing before scowling.

"No we haven't." the girl replied in a tone that really irritated Santana somehow, she tried to calm herself down.

"I'm Santana Lopez, the most popular girl in this joint, and who the hell are you?" Santana replied fiercely, making sure the girl knew her place.

"I'm Amanda Berry, and don't take that tone with me, I've met your lot before." Amanda answered shortly, and Santana looked a little taken aback.

"Berry?" Santana asked, a frown appearing on her face.

"How difficult is it? I'm Rachel Berry's sister." Amanda said with sigh, and Santana took the girl by her shoulders.

"Don't take that tone with me you horrible girl, otherwise I'll make your life a living hell." Santana said angrily, going against her 'not losing her temper' rule.

"Feisty now are we? I like girls like that." Amanda replied with a smirk, not appearing to care about Santana's last sentence.

"Rule number one redhead, I have a girlfriend called Brittany, if you hurt her you will die. If you hurt my two best friends, Rachel and Quinn, you will also die. You got that?" Santana said forcefully, and Amanda smirked once again.

"I would have thought someone like you wouldn't have been friends with that Quinn slut." Amanda replied with an overexagerated sigh. Santana lost it when Amanda said that, and she held up her fist and gave the redhead a hard and loud punch across her face. Amanda fell to the floor in shock, and looked up at the Latina before her who smirked before giving the girl another punch, a lot harder than the last one.

"What the hell?" Amanda managed to say, and Santana started to make her way out of the classroom, before stopping and turning back to the girl who was sitting up and clutching her swollen cheek.

"No one messes with me or my friends, you got that?" Santana replied angrily, and Amanda nodded meekly. Santana smirked before walking out of the classroom, her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. No one messes with Santana Lopez, and now Amanda knew that too.

-/-

**SORRY for short chapter, I thought it was supposed to end there, it just fitted. I'll make sure it's longer next time, maybe 3,000 words, just for a treat. **

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**TITLE: **One More Step Chapter Thirteen

PAIRINGS: Faberry, Pezberry friendship, Brittana, and eventual Faberrittana.

**RATING: **M for later chapters.

**SYPHNOTIS: **It's a new year, new start for the unholy trinity; they think everything's perfect until they meet a certain young diva who they fall in love with. Rachel Berry doesn't know why or how, but she seems to have fallen in love with three beautiful girls who are way out of her league. Can she have them all? Or will none of them get a chance at happiness? FABERRITANA! Little of KLAINE!

**A/N: **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE SIXTY REVIEWS, I can't believe I have so many! Thanks to everyone who has commented, liked, favourite or followed as well! Also a HUGE thanks to my beta-reader!

I've decided to do a quote of the day for glee, mostly said by our four favourite girls or making fun of Finn. Today's quote is:

"_When I look at someone, I don't see someone who looks a certain way or has this or that amount of chromosomes. I just see someone I may or may not have to destroy." - _Santana, The Purple Piano Project. You just have to love that quote, I think it's awesome!

-/-

A few weeks ago, thinking of dating Rachel Berry would have made Quinn vomit in surprise before committing suicide at the thought of it. Quinn was ready to throw another slushy at Rachel just so she could boost her popularity. As Quinn walked down the corridors, hand in hand with said girl, she thought about her old self. It made Quinn cringe, and she firmly gripped Rachel's hand as if she'd never let go, and she wouldn't.

She was so ready to move on at the start of the year, to become popular all over again with her new look and the new car. She wanted to find someone who loved her, but she never expected it to be a girl, or Rachel Berry for that matter.

Quinn wouldn't swap herself for that girl, and she wouldn't change any step of the last few weeks. If she changed anything, then she wouldn't have fallen in love with Rachel.

She never would have known that Santana was in love with her, she knew that for sure. That was something that needed sorting out, but Santana was so stubborn and she didn't believe in 'feelings'.

Quinn looked around, trying to spot the wavy hair and the short skirt when she noticed something else. The girl was sitting anxiously on a bench, fiddling nervously with her light red hair and looked worriedly over her shoulder. She sat with her rucksack beside her, open with books spilling out and if you looked at her tear stained face it was enough to make you cry yourself. Quinn excused herself from Rachel, and walked up to the girl before sitting beside her.

"Whatever's the matter Amanda?" Quinn asked Amanda softly, but not kindly because she still hadn't forgiven the girl for her meanness.

"Nothing, if you know what's best, leave me alone." Amanda replied bluntly, turning away from the blonde.

"Just tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help?" Quinn asked again, trying not to be too wound up by the red head.

"You can't, please go away." Amanda said, with tears spilling out of her eyes. Quinn had no idea why afterwards, but she wrapped her arm around the girl.

"Just tell me, I'll help you, whatever it is." Quinn soothed, and Amanda looked up helplessly.

"I'm pregnant Quinn." Amanda sobbed, and Quinn jumped back a little surprised as Amanda carried on. "A couple of days ago, I was upset because of something Santana had said to me and I bumped into Puck in the mall. He asked if I wanted to go back to his, and I guess it just…"

"Have you told him yet?" Quinn interrupted sympathetically, and Amanda nodded her head slowly.

"Of course, he said he's willing to do whatever it takes for our baby." Amanda replied, and Quinn stroked her back soothingly.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Quinn asked and Amanda nodded slowly.

"I need to go...I've got an audition." Amanda said quickly, running her fingers through her hair anxiously.

"Oh really, what for?" Quinn asked, and Amanda smiled.

"Glee club."

-/-

Santana and Brittany were making their way down the hallways, their plan ready to go and their heads arched upwards with determined frowns. Many students sent them worried looks as they stomped their way to reception, and came face to face with Becky.

"I'm sorry but you have to have an appointment." Becky said stubbornly, her face turned into a frown and her arms folded. Santana smirked at Britt, before pushing Becky away roughly and storming to the front desk, with Brittany following behind.

"How can I help?" the woman at the desk asked, and Santana placed her hands off of her hips and onto the table.

"Listen here Blondie, Britt and I need a favour." Santana said roughly, and the woman looked a little taken aback.

"It depends what it is." The receptionist replied, and Santana smiled.

"We need to use the speakers; you know the one's that project all over the school that we can speak into?" Santana said bluntly, and the woman gave a fake smile at the two girls.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." The girl replied, and Santana leaned forward and slapped her across the face.

"Now are you going to let us?" Santana asked with a smirk, and the girl clutched her swollen cheek before nodding. Santana immediately spotted the speakers, and walked up to them.

"I'M SURE YOU GUYS HAVE ALL HEARD OF ME, I'M SANTANA LOPEZ AND I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE. NO IT'S NOT THAT I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT JACOB WAS STANDING IN MY CORNER YESTURDAY, THOUGH I WILL FIND HIM IN A MOMENT. THIS IS ACTUALLY ABOUT MY RELATIONSHIPS. I AM IN LOVE WITH BRITTANY PIERCE, AND I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR HER. BUT THE PROBLEM IS, I'M IN LOVE WITH TWO OTHER GIRLS AS WELL, RACHEL BERRY AND QUINN FABRAY. SO THIS NOTICE IS FOR THEM, ME AND BRITT WANT TO DATE YOU BOTH, WE WANT TO HAVE A FOURSOME. SO THINK ABOUT IT OK? LATER DUDES." Santana yelled into the speakers, knowing every word off by heart she had rehearsed it so many times. Brittany moved in front of the speakers, ready for her part in the speech.

"HELLO EVERYONE, DID YOU GUYS KNOW THAT UNICORNS ACTUALLY EXIST? SANNY DOESN'T BELIEVE ME, AND QUINN THINKS I'M ODD BUT IT'S ACTUALLY TRUE!" Brittany yelled innocently down the speakers, and Santana smirked as she wrapped her arm around the blonde with a tender smile, ready for something she called 'Babe hunting'.

Two hours later, and Santana and Brittany still couldn't find Rachel nor Quinn, and they were just about to give up when they heard a quiet but noticeable voice coming from the auditorium.

"Who the hell is that?" Santana said loudly to Britt, who shrugged.

"She sounds good though, let's go and listen." Brittany suggested and Santana agreed before walking swiftly to the door of the auditorium and roughly pushing it open. The singer was a girl, they knew that for sure, and she was singing 'Man's World'.

Santana and Brittany slipped into some back seats, not wanting anyone to see them when they noticed Mr Schue sat at the front, swaying alone to the girl.

"Isn't that Amanda?" Brittany whispered, and Santana's eyes narrowed evilly.

"It better not be." Santana answered grimly, making sure that her voice was low and quiet.

"Why not, I like Amanda." Brittany said with a confused expression, a little taken aback by Santana's coldness towards the girl.

"I saw her a couple of days ago, and she was badmouthing Quinn and trying to flirt with me the stupid slut. I think that was first time in a while that I have gone all Lima Heights on someone." Santana explained, and Brittany smiled, used to these sudden explanations.

"I'm proud of you Sanny." Brittany said tenderly, wrapping her arm around Santana's waist making sure to edge around the area where Santana started to giggle.

"WHOEVER IS UP THE TOP PLEASE GET OUT?" Santana giggled even more at that sudden outburst from Mr Schue, and she realised that Amanda had stopped singing.

"It's Santana Mr Schue." Santana replied with a smirk, and she heard someone breathe in sharply from on the stage and Santana knew at once who it was.

"What do you want?" Mr Schue shouted up to the girls, and Santana stood up and started to make her way down the steps towards to the stage.

"I just wanted to make sure that everyone getting into New Directions deserves it that's all." Santana explained, looking at Amanda when she said this and she noticed Amanda start to shake.

"Well that's very kind of you. What did you think of Amanda's performance?" Mr Schue asks and Santana sent Amanda a smile that everyone gathered as dangerous.

"To be honest, she was a little sharp and off key sometimes, and those high notes were terrible but you should let her in. Maybe some of us students can _help _her to learn." Santana said and Brittany giggled from the back, and Mr Schue looked up in astonishment.

"Maybe I shouldn't have auditioned...?" Amanda said wearily, and Santana shook her head forcefully.

"Oh you should have, it'll be good to have a cow to take down a few pegs in glee club, we don't have anyone left to use my anger on." Santana said quickly, and Mr Schue glared at Santana.

"Santana speaking like that to a new student is unacceptable, I want you to apologise to Amanda, and give her the respect she deserves." Mr Schue said sharply.

"Oh believe me Mr Schue; I will give her the respect she deserves." Santana remarked, before turning on her heels and walking up the steps and out of the room, with Brittany quickly following on behind her.

"I'm sorry about Santana; she gets very... protective over her friends." Mr Schue apologised and Amanda shook her head.

"You should learn to keep your kids in line Schue; otherwise they'll have sudden outbursts like Santana did. Or maybe teaching isn't for you?" Amanda said coldly, before stomping off the stage.

-/-


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

**TITLE: **One More Step Chapter Fifteen

PAIRINGS: Faberry, eventual Faberbrittana.

**A/N**: I can't apologise enough for not updating sooner, my teachers seemed to give me essay's on exactly the same day! Another reason is because I have no idea what to do with this story, to be honest, it's hard writing these chapters.

I've decided to reply to some reviews because I really would like to give something back:

_Brittana123: _May I just say a HUGE thank you for reviewing on all the chapters, it's really made my day reading your reviews! THANK YOU for that, without you I'd probrobly have given up on this story!

_raelynne9: _YES, faberbrittana is coming sooner than I expected, it might be in the next chapter, or the chapter after, I have no idea. Just so you know that it's coming VERY soon.

_tinygleek: _I want to say a BIG thank you to you too, you've been reviewing for nearly every chapter, so THANK you for that!

_Cassicio: _THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH! You review nearly every chapter, a really dedicated follower, THANK YOU! You're reviews are the best, and you always give really great feedback so once again THANK YOU!

I would thank more people but I'm sure everyone wants to get on with the story! ALSO, a big big notice, me and my beta-reader SoBrittanaProudlySo have decided to write a co written story, glee obviously, not too sure yet what pairing, I'm hoping for Quinntana, pezberry, or maybe brittana? What are your ideas? So enough of my yapping! Enjoy, expect some faberry, and some Raine friendship (not relationship, cuz that would be strange?)

-/-

Quinn didn't know what to do, after hearing that announcement her first thought was to go and speak to Santana and Britt and see what they would say about it all. But Quinn was too scared to do that, she would usually go to Rachel on this type of thing, but now Rachel was part of the problem. So she did what they Fabray family usually did, RUN!

Quinn knew her mom was home, probrobly cooking or cleaning, and Quinn dreaded having all the questions but she couldn't face Rachel, or anyone for that matter. Why did she keep running away? Why did she have to run away from her problems, why couldn't she face them head on?

Then the reality hit her, she was madly, strangely, obviously in love with her three closest friends. If Quinn was honest to herself, she knew that it all fitted together. How she enjoyed watching the tape being played the morning after the party, how she stared at Santana endlessly and not knowing why. How she watched Britt sleeping, and thought how adorable she looked...NO! She couldn't be could she? It didn't make sense?

"QUINN, what are you doing home so early?" Quinn jumped, and was faced with her mother, frowning with her apron half on and a spoon in her hand.

"Oh...um...me? We urm...we got let off school for the day..." Quinn answered slowly, and Judy's eyes narrowed.

"I didn't know about this, why wasn't I informed?" Judy asked, knowing her daughter was lying to her, especially when Quinn went bright red.

"It was a...last minute decision mom." Quinn replied, trying to calm herself down by her mother's questions.

"I'll phone the school and ask why this decision has been made then shall I?" Judy asked sternly, and Quinn knew by now that her mother didn't believe her.

"Don't do that, if you really want to know, I've had some frien...I mean relationship problems." Quinn admitted, and Judy smiled softly.

"So bad that you had to skip school?" Judy asked slowly, but she didn't sound angry.

"Um...yeah I guess." Quinn replied, edging away from her mother and slowly making her way to the stairs.

"Well you can either tell me right now, or I'll send you back to school." Judy said with a hard expression, not wanting her daughter to walk all over her.

"MOM, you can't do that..." Quinn protested, her mouth open in shock.

"Maybe I could help?" Judy answered calmly, taking Quinn's hands and leading her to the sofa where she sat down nervously.

"Santana and Britt made an announcement at school, and they said that they loved me and Rach and that they wanted a foursome." Quinn said suddenly, not being able to keep it in any longer. Judy sighed sympathetically.

"How do you feel about this?" Judy asked softly, and Quinn shrugged.

"I...I think I love them, but I love Rach too, and I can't do that to her." Quinn said, looking up at her mother with her hazel green eyes.

"Quinn Lucy Fabray, only a few weeks ago you were moaning about how you couldn't find anyone and now you're sat here moaning about you have too many choices. NEVER have I been so ashamed of you, you have three beautiful girls, loving you for exactly who you are, yet when you realise you love them back you run away. Now you listen to me, what you're doing now, you're being like your father. Running away from those you love because you can't accept it that they love you back. These girls will love you, and care for you, yet you can't do that because you don't want to be in a foursome?" Judy paused for a breath, before speaking a little softer. "I know it's hard honey, being different to everyone else, and falling in love with someone of the same gender. But you're just making it worse running away. When you admitted to me how you felt just a few days ago, I was proud of you. I was proud that I was your mom. I know we used to run away from problems, that was always our motto. But your fathers gone sweetie, and we've changed. You've come to me for advice, so here it is. You can either stay here, and cry your heart out and never get these girls. Or you can march back to that school, with your head held high and tell them how you feel. I spent my whole life cowering, I was pretending to be someone, and I don't want that to happen to you. Now I'm going to go out, and leave you an hour to figure out which decision you're going to make. When I get back, I will either find an empty house, or an empty girl." Judy got up silently, and stroked Quinn's hair gently before picking up her keys and leaving Quinn alone. Alone with her thoughts.

"Screw this." Quinn exclaimed, as she got up and grabbed her coat. She was Quinn Fabray, and she was no quitter. She had been through worse, much worse.

Quinn noticed a pile of letter's on the floor underneath the front door and she picked them up softly. _Bills, bills, bills...hang on. _Quinn saw her name, and Yale University logo on the letter's front and her heart leapt with excitement. But instead of opening it, she placed it on the table beside her before opening the door excitedly, ready for this new adventure.

-/-

This reminded Rachel of a council meeting, one of the one's where they discuss what's going to happen to her town. Santana and Brittany were perched at the end of the table, side by side, hand in hand. While she was sat on the other side, waiting for Quinn. She had left the blonde ten missed calls, and over twenty pleading messages.

"Where the hell is she is Berry?" Santana demanded angrily, not liking the silence that the room was in.

"How do you expect me to know? I haven't seen her since lunch." Rachel replied coldly, looking down at her mobile miserably.

"Santana don't be mean to Rachie, she's just as worried as you are." Brittany scolded the Latina, who smiled at the blonde lovingly.

"Sorry Rach, I'm just worried you know?" Santana apologised, and Rachel smiled to herself at how the Latina was apologising. Rachel felt a cold hand on her back, and she turned around quickly. It was Quinn.

"I'm sorry I'm late guys, I went home and stuff." Quinn said quickly, slipping into the seat beside Rachel.

"It's okay Quinn, we just want to sort everything out." Brittany replied softly, and Quinn nodded with a determined frown.

"My mom talked to me today, and she taught me something that I never knew how to be taught. She taught me that if I run away from things, like I was going to do today, then I'd never get anywhere in life. I have three beautiful girls, who all love me, and accept me. I was willing to throw you all away because I was scared of being different." Rachel wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist, knowing how much this was hurting her. "But I can't pretend anymore, I'm sorry Rach, but I'm in love with Santana and Brittany as well as you."

Quinn realised that she was looking down by the end of the speech, and she looked up suddenly, wanting to know the reactions.

"Whoah Quinn, that was real deep." Santana said, breaking the silence, and causing Rachel to smile to herself.

"Quinn I'm so proud of you." Rachel said warmly, snuggling into the blonde's chest.

"I thought we were here to sort everything out guys?" Brittany interrupted suddenly, causing them all to jump at the hardness in her voice.

"Yes we are, I for one agree with Quinn, I can't pretend any more either." Rachel agreed, feeling Quinn's grip on her hand tighten as she spoke.

"Can we just skip this boring mushy stuff and get to the bit where we all make out and decide what to do?" Santana said boredly, placing one hand on her hip in a stubborn way.

"SANTANA feelings aren't boring!" Rachel protested in annoyance, though she wasn't really annoyed.

"I'm joking Rach, calm down." Santana soothed the girl, and Rachel sent her a small forgiving smile.

"So are we going to date together or not?" Quinn asked, getting up from her seat and making her way towards the middle of the table.

"I've got an idea, whoever is happy with having a foursome go to the middle of the table." Rachel suggested, walking over to Quinn in the middle.

"Are you sure Rach?" Quinn asked with a concerned frown, not wanting to push the diva.

"Definately sure." Rachel replied with an air of confidence arousing. Santana got up suddenly and walked to the middle, casting a look at Brittany who scrambled up and followed the Latina quickly.

When they all reached the middle, they blushed.

"I have no idea what to do now." Rachel admitted, feeling a little embarrased.

"Neither do I, I'm so embarrased." Quinn agreed, and Brittany suddenly beamed.

"I guess me and Sanny will have to teach you then!" Brittany exclaimed, walking towards Quinn and pulling her into a kiss suddenly, while Santana leant towards Rachel and pulled her into a kiss also. They were all confused, but with each other, they would get through it.

-/-

**OMG, I have no idea how that chapter was. I'm so so so so so worried. It was sooooo hard to write, and I think I've messed it all up. **

**On the other hand, is that the end of the story? If it is, should I do a sequel? So many questions, grr, this is sooo annoying because I really wanted to have around twenty chapters. GRRR. **

**Please review, tell me what you guys think. If it's rubbish, don't hate me, it was soo hard to write. I was wondering if that wasn't the end, maybe I could do how the school takes it? How Santana's, Brittany's and Rachel's parents take it? Also...there is the Amanda thing, and her pregnancy. AND about sectionals. **

**SO many questions, very sorry for loading them onto you. ALSO, I want everything to settle down, there's been so much drama recently in this story. I want stuff to happen that's GOOD. **

**So please please please review , it'll make my day? PLEASE? **


	16. Chapter 16

**TITLE: **One More Step Chapter Sixteen

PAIRINGS: Faberry, eventual Faberbrittana.

**A/N: **So...Everyone seemed to think that that chapter was okay, YAY, because it was so so difficult to write.

Please enjoy, and review...*wink*.

-/-

_"Hey dyke, enjoy this rainbow!" _

Quinn couldn't stop crying as Santana and Rachel cleared off her face, and Rachel handed her some back up clothes with a small smile.

"I can't get it out of my head." Quinn sobbed, and Brittany placed a comforting arm around the blonde.

"I'm so sorry Quinn." Rachel said softly, and Quinn looked up suddenly.

"This isn't your fault Rachel, you don't need to apologise." Quinn said slowly, taking Rachel's hand in her own.

"Who was the jerk who did this to you? Was it David? I'm going to kill him..." Santana said angrily, as she paced the bathroom up and down.

"Like that's going to help, if you really want to know it was Callum. But please don't go kill him San, you'll only get yourself into trouble." Quinn soothed the angry Latina, who stopped pacing and took a tissue and handed it to Quinn.

"How can they dare to do this to you?" Santana asked, sitting down beside the three girls and Quinn shrugged miserably.

"I guess being lesbian's has its drawbacks." Rachel muttered with a sigh, and Quinn reached into her bag and pulled out a letter.

"I wanted to open this in glee club, but I want to do it now." Quinn said and Santana leaned over to look at the letter properly. She could see the words: _Yale _and _Quinn Fabray. _

"You better had gotten in." Santana said grimly, and Quinn smiled up at the three girls as she ripped open the letter excitedly.

_**Dear Quinn Lucy Fabray, **_

_**This letter is concerning your application for Yale University. **_

_**You have received a place at the University, well done. **_

_**Your new term will start in September, you will be sent your dorm key in a few weeks' time so you can go and visit it to unpack and meet your roommate. **_

_**Thank you for applying to Yale University. **_

_**We look forward to seeing you in September. **_

_**Kind Regards**_

_**Yale's University Head**_

"I GOT IN!" Quinn yelled happily, and Rachel flung her arms around the girl while Santana flung her arms around Quinn's head excitedly while Brittany was screaming hysterically while bouncing up and down.

"What's going on guys?" The four girls turned to see Amanda, standing by the doorway and Santana immediately glared at her.

"I um...got into Yale University." Quinn mumbled uncomfortably, and Santana took a step towards the girl, sending a warning to Amanda.

"I'm not here to insult you guys, so Santana you can step away. I came to tell you that it was a mistake, I'm not pregnant after all." Amanda stuttered trying to sound confident, and Rachel felt pity for the red head who was her sister.

"That's great news Amanda." Rachel said happily, and Amanda nodded slowly, feeling the tension in the room.

"I wanted to apologise to you girls, I guess I'm jealous of how happy you guys are. How accepting you are of each other." Amanda blurted out quickly, and Brittany wrapped her arms around the girl.

"I forgive you Amanda." Brittany whispered into Amanda's ear, and Santana growled as she watched the pair hug.

"Why is there this sudden apology?" Quinn asked coldly, and Amanda smiled at her.

"Mostly because I've come out, and I know what stuff you guys were going through." Amanda explained, pulling away from Brittany.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, her face forming into a frown.

"I'm a lesbian; it's taken me this long to figure it out." Amanda said quickly before walking out of the room, when she felt tears forming in her eyes.

-/-

"Right guys, sectionals are tomorrow, we need to be ready!" Mr Schue announced as he walked in swiftly, placing his music books on the piano. Rachel immediately raised her hand. "Yes Rachel?"

"I have an announcement, as you all know I'm now dating Quinn, Brittany and Santana. I want to sing a song, especially for them." Rachel said dramatically, rolling her eyes in an expressive way.

"We got your back guys!" Tina said placing a hand on Santana's shoulder and Santana smiled at her as Rachel made her way down to the front.

_I would bet my life_

_Like I bet my heart _

_That you were the one_

_I've never been so sure of anything before _

_You're driving my heart crazy_

__Rachel cast a look at her three girls, and sent them a small smile.

_Can't hold out_

_I can't hold back now_

_Like I've done before_

_Darling look at me_

_I've fallen like a fool for you_

_Darling can't you see_

_I'd do anything you want me to  
_

As Rachel stopped singing, she felt tears at the back of her eyes and as much as she tried she couldn't carry on with the lump in her throat. Brittany felt sorry for Rachel, and made her way down to the front before pulling her into a hug as the glee club clapped and the band played the final chord.

After Rachel had gotten herself calm again, she sat down beside Brittany and watched Santana walk to the front with a confident swagger.

"Obviously this song is for my girls, I love you guys." Santana said before blowing them a kiss and clicking her fingers. Mercedes and Tina immediately rose and walked behind Santana and started to sway.

_Swaying on as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one_

Santana took Tina and swayed her around, before making her way up towards the top of the stairs, sending a wink to her three girls.

_I see you through the smoky air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that  
_

Santana stood behind Rachel's, Brittany's and Quinn's chair and played with their hair before returning to the front. By now everyone in the glee club were swaying along to the music.

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

Santana started dancing to the music, while Tina and Mercedes copied her dance moves in the background as the music faded away and Santana bowed and the glee club stood up to applaud her performance.

"Beat that!" Santana said competitively, as Mr Schue stood up, amazed by the girl's potential.

"Wow girls, those songs were great. Does anyone else have a song they want to perform?" Mr Schue asked and Quinn held up her hand, and everyone smiled to themselves. "Right Quinn, take it away."

Quinn nodded before making her way to the middle of the stage, not taking her eyes off her girls.

"It's kind of obvious what I'm going to say, but this song is for Rach, Britt and San." Quinn said in her deep voice, before nodding to the band.

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high_

Quinn tilted her head sideways, and tapped her foot with the beat.

_I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
to what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

__Quinn suddenly started jumping after that note, and Blaine jumped up and started dancing along to the beat, followed by Kurt.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?_

Santana stood up, and made her way to the front and took Quinn's hand and started singing along with her.

_Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

__Rachel took Brittany's hand and followed Santana's footsteps and Rachel took Quinn's other hand while Brittany latched onto Santana's hand as they jumped along to the music. As the band played the end note for the song, the whole choir room erupted with applause for the girls.

"Wow Quinn you killed that song!" Artie said wheeling over to the blonde, and giving her a high five.

"White girls I judged you wrong, you seriously have talent." Mercedes complimented them, pulling the four girls into a hug.

"Thank you guys so much." Quinn said, and everyone started clapping again because Santana had now started kissing Rachel.

"Girls, please sit down." Mr Schue said angrily, annoyed at the response the girls were getting.

"What are you jealous Mr Schue?" Santana said, firing up for her girlfriend's defence at once.

"Of course not, I'm your teacher." Mr Schue said stubbornly, not willing to believe that the girls had figured it out easily.

"Sure you aren't, don't you like it that we're dating?" Quinn asked slowly, noticing a man in a suit at the choir room's door, and guessed immediately who it was.

"I do think it's a stupid idea girls, but I'm willing to accept it, even if it's the dumbest idea yet." Mr Schue hissed, and Santana turned red with rage.

"You did not just say that Schue, if you have a problem with us then just say it!" Santana yelled and Mr Schue went white, before taking a step towards the Latina.

"Okay you asked for it Santana, I have a problem that you wear shorter skirts than everyone else. That you throw insults at Finn, it's bullying. I also have a problem that you are dating three girls, one who used to be great and has now turned into a slut just like you. So yes I do have a problem with you!" Mr Schue shouted, his anger taking over him and Quinn smirked when she saw the man at the door slowly walk in.

"What's going on here then?" the man asked coldly, staring at Mr Schue with a frown.

"Nothing..." Mr Schue mumbled, and the man walked across the room so he was face to face with Mr Schue.

"I'm Mr Carl, and I happened to have heard that whole conversation. What kind of a teacher abuses his pupils in front of a whole class huh?" Mr Carl said in an icy tone, and Mr Schue turned pale.

"I was deliberately wound up!" Mr Schue protested, and the man smirked.

"Save it for the court case, you are now officially sacked, pack your bags immediately." Mr Carl said calmly, receiving gasps from the glee club.

"But what about the glee club?" Mercedes asked in a hurt voice, standing up slowly and walking to the two men.

"You won't have to worry about that, Miss Holiday has been begging for the job for years." Mr Carl says kindly to Mercedes who smiled before skipping back to her seat.

"This is unreasonable, I have done nothing wrong!" Mr Schue exclaims angrily, glaring at Santana who smirks.

"So calling a pupil a slut, saying that you have a problem with me being a lesbian and insulting us three girls is a good thing?" Santana asked with a smirk, and Mr Schue turned pale.

"Sending kids to New York and making them write the set list the day before regionals is totally stupid Mr Schue." Rachel adds in.

"Do you remember that time when me and Quinn were slapping each other in the hallway and you broke us apart from fighting and that was it? Do you remember when I slapped Finn, and you said I had to be suspended? You always pick favourites, it's not fair." Santana reminded Mr Schue, who looked like he wanted to slap her right now.

"This is all lies!" Mr Schue said angrily, and the glee club smiled to themselves, sure they are...

"William, I'd stop with the lying if I were you. Now pack your things and leave!" Mr Carl butted in angrily, and Mr Schue took one last look and the glee club before storming out.

"Thanks Mr Carl." Rachel said graciously and soon the glee club were murmuring a thanks as well.

"It's my honour, now I must go. Try and enjoy your glee lesson." Mr Carl said with smile, before rushing out.

"Are you guys ok with Schue leaving?" Santana asked turning back to the club and Finn stood up angrily.

"No I'm not, what you guys did was totally uncalled for and not very nice, I won't stand for it!" Finn said coldly, and Sam ushered Finn down.

"Don't embarrass yourself dude, it's not cool." Sam muttered to Finn who glared at the blond but shut up anyway.

"You just did us all a favour, who agrees?" Blaine asks and soon everybody's hands are up except from Finn's who sits firmly in his seat looking at the floor angrily.

"Screw this stupid club." Finn yells, before gathering his bags and storming out angrily. Everyone smiles to themselves, and Mercedes stands up and walks to the front while the four girls sit down.

"Rachel, you and me have been here from the start. So me, Artie and Tina have put together a little piece for you." Mercedes said softly and Tina and Artie made their way to the front.

_Dreamed last night I got on the boat to heaven  
And by some chance I had brought my dice along  
And there I stood and I hollered  
Someone fade me_

But the passengers they knew right from wrong  
For the people all said  
Sit down, sit down, you're rockin' the boat  
People all said  
Sit down, sit down, you're rockin' the boat

Nobody noticed the girl standing at the door, with her arms folded and her eyes narrowed into a frown. Nobody noticed her turn away, with tears in her eyes and walked away, she couldn't do it, not again.

-/-

**SO SO SO, how was the chapter? **

**Review! **

**I'm determined to add as much drama as possible, so that the story doesn't have to end any time soon. SO, who do you think was mentioned at the end...I didn't want to make it too obvious but I think I did. **

**THANK YOU to SoBrittanaProudlySo. **_  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**TITLE: **One More Step Chapter Seventeen

PAIRINGS: Faberry, Pezberry friendship, Brittana, and eventual Faberrittana.

**RATING: **M for later chapters.

**SYPHNOTIS: **It's a new year, new start for the unholy trinity; they think everything's perfect until they meet a certain young diva who they fall in love with. Rachel Berry doesn't know why or how, but she seems to have fallen in love with three beautiful girls who are way out of her league. Can she have them all? Or will none of them get a chance at happiness? FABERRITTANA! Little of KLAINE!

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, I've had such a bad case of writers block, it's so annoying! I have no idea where to go with this story, so I'm just going to try and add in as much drama as possible! Read and Review, and enjoy!

-/-

For the next few days, the three girls got to know Rachel better and started going out on dates. With Mr Schue gone, Holly Holiday had stepped into his place and people finally started to enjoy the glee club a lot more than they used to. Santana and Brittany applied for a music college on the edge of New York, which meant they weren't going to be too far away from Quinn or Rachel. Most of the glee club members knew where they wanted to go, and with Christmas approaching they all started getting excited about the Christmas holidays. Holly had cancelled sectionals, as she felt that the set list that Will had put together for them was 'Old, boring and lame' and she decided to focus on the Christmas musical instead. Her teaching methods were a lot more chilled out, and she let the glee kids run wild most lessons but sometimes she put her foot down, especially when Puck asked to hang toilet paper to all the walls.

Finn was staying out of the girl's way; he didn't really want that picture that Quinn had got to get around, because his last hope of reputation would be completely vanished if that happened. Amada tended to ignore all the girls, except when she had to speak to Rachel about family issues or something.

"So Rach, what are your plans for this Christmas?" Santana asked in the cafeteria, digging her fork into some salad.

"Um, not really that much, I have concerts and shows but there not really that special." Rachel said and the girls smiled to themselves.

"You should come with us to Spain; Sanny's parents are renting out a villa with a pool." Brittany suggested and Rachel smiled at her.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I wouldn't want to be intruding." Rachel protested and Santana placed a conforting arm on Rachel's shoulder.

"Rach its fine, my family want to meet you anyway." Santana confirmed, and Rachel opened her mouth to protest but Quinn realised this and pulled her into a kiss. Santana felt it was a bit mean for Quinn to kiss Rachel, and make her watch it, so she leaned forward and pulled Britt into a kiss as well.

"So is it settled Rach?" Quinn asked in a husky voice, running her hand along Rachel's cheek, and Rachel nodded numbly.

After few minutes of discussing the holiday, the bell rang for last lesson, which was glee for all the girls so they quickly packed away their things and walked down the corridors, hand in hand.

"God get a room." One of the cheerleaders said harshly, shoving Rachel into the nearest locker that she could see. Quinn and Santana immediately reacted to this, by Quinn taking the girl by her collar and shoving her roughly up against the locker. A hushed silence echoed along the corridors, as everyone stared at the pair as she pushed the cheerleader up the locker until she reached the top. When the two girls were convinced that they had pushed her high enough, Santana stepped forward and put her fist to the girls face.

"You dare touch my Berries again; you will die ten seconds before you hit the floor. You got that? That's to everyone as well; do not touch Rachel unless you want me to go all Lima Heights on your pathetic asses." Santana yelled angrily, her face red with anger and Rachel pulled Santana's arm helplessly, not wanting the Latina to get into any trouble.

"Thank you Santana, but please let her go, she's not worth it." Rachel begged and Santana growled softly at this, not liking that the brunette was speaking the truth and she nudged Quinn to tell her to stop. Quinn scowled but let go of the cheerleader, who clutched her swollen neck before running off hurriedly.

"That was very kind of you Santana and Quinn, but as you know, violence is not the right way to do it." Rachel said sternly, her face red with happiness, thinking of how someone had protected her, which had never happened to her before.

"You are okay right?" Quinn asked worriedly, and Rachel nodded convincingly.

"I'm fine, let's just get to glee club okay?" Rachel suggested, and the girls nodded before making their way to the choir room. Inside Holly was already talking to the group as the girls walked into the choir room, each of them muttering their apologies for being late. After that, they found four seats and sat down, each of them leaning into each other lovingly.

"So rock stars of the future, last week we had an assiment, a duets project, who wants to go first?" Holly announced, and Mercedes' hand shot up immediately. Holly pointed to her, and her and Sam made their way to the front.

"As you all know, Sam and I have been through a lot. But we've decided to give our love a shot, we're young and free and we love each other. When you're in a relationship, I think that so long as you love your partner and they love you, then it makes it all okay." Some heads nod at this little speech by Mercedes. "So we've found a song that describes our love, and how at first, our love was forbidden."

Rachel nuzzled against Santana's chest as Mercedes and Sam blazed their way through 'Crush'. It reminded her so much of when she used to fancy Mr Schue, what was she thinking? Once Mercedes and Sam had finished, Holly walked to the front again and crossed her arms in an annoyed way.

"I need to speak to Santana and Quinn outside, immediately." Holly said and everyone wondered why she looked so annoyed, what had the girls done this time? Once Quinn and Santana were outside, Holly turned to them accusingly.

"Mr Schue has filed a complaint against you girls, he said you were abusing him verbally when Mr Carl spotted him having a go at you girls. I know for a fact it isn't true, but you need to be aware that this may go much further." Holly warned the girls, and Quinn scowled while Santana went bright red.

"That's garbage; we have proof that we didn't abuse him, the whole glee club saw what happened." Santana said, trying to hold herself back from the thoughts of beating Mr Schue until he bleeds.

"Just so you know that Finn will be on Mr Schue's side as well." Quinn reminded the Latina who smirked at this.

"I don't care about pyramid nipples right now, all we need to do is start talking about sex and he goes all awkward and uncomfortable and if we play our cards right he'll shatter. Or we could easily get him drunk and then video him doing something stupid with us. Blackmail is so easy when it comes to foetus face." Santana explains, in her voice that sounds like she's ready to kill.

"I'm not sure that's appropriate..." Holly started but Santana stopped her.

"Shut it Miss H, I'm in charge, I'm enjoying these thoughts and you're ruining them." Santana said quickly, and Miss H glared at her before returning to the choir room when she noticed Finn approaching them.

"Nipples, it's good to see you, how are those weird blobs hanging off the edge of your chest?" Santana asked with a smirk, and Finn managed to blush.

"I never asked for that Santana, I was here to speak to Quinn." Finn shot back angrily, turning to Quinn who frowned at him. "How's that lame club or yours?"

"Don't you dare call it lame, it's much better actually, I think I prefer it with you gone?" Quinn answered, sounding polite as she threw the insults at the boy

"Don't get used to it you slut, when are you going to realise that being a dyke just isn't for you?" Finn asked angrily, and Santana kicked him viciously, causing him to yelp in pain.

"I think Finn's forgetting his place Q." Santana said with a smile, and Finn rubbed his shin anxiously as Quinn nodded.

"Unless you want me show that picture to the whole school, then I'd do what we say hanging nipples." Quinn said with a forceful tone, and Finn looked worried.

"Like I'd do anything for two girls." Finn scoffed, refusing to back down, which resulted in him getting two more kicks from Santana.

"You better do what we say Finn, now you're not going to stick up for Schue are you?" Santana asked and Finn opened his mouth to protest but Quinn got there first.

"And you'll leave us alone now won't you?" Quinn said with a smirk before high fiving the Latina before both of them left the boy in the hallways as they returned to the choir room.

"What happened?" Brittany asks, wrapping her arms around the two girls.

"Oh just about Schue being an ass and stuff, oh and we sorted out nipples." Santana replied with a smirk, and Rachel sent her a confused look.

"Who's 'nipples?'" Rachel asked with a frown, and Santana laughed as Quinn tried not to join in.

"Finnept. He tried to be all manly and stuff, so we showed him that he'll always be a Lima loser." Quinn explained to Rachel who nodded seriously.

"Was there any violence?" Rachel asked, and Quinn eyed Santana wearily. They didn't want to lie to their girlfriend, but Rachel would go mad if she found out.

"A little, but don't worry, no one saw us." Santana soothed the diva, who scowled at the girls.

"I told you not to use violence, when will you learn?" Rachel asked, sounding like a mom telling off her daughters.

"GIRLS SHUT UP!" Kurt yelled angrily, and the girls realised that they were the only people speaking and everyone was trying to get on with the lesson.

"Sorry." Rachel muttered embarrassedly, hiding her face in her hands and Brittany giggled before receiving glares from the glee club.

"Who's next then?"

-/-

**SORRY it was so short; I had no idea how to do that chapter! Hope it was okay, review? Please? I'll mention you in the next chapter? Please? **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

**TITLE: **One More Step Chapter Eighteen

PAIRINGS: Faberbrittana, brittana, Faberry.

**A/N: **Can't really explain how sorry I am for not updating sooner. I still have no idea what to do with this story, because everything is going right for them, no more dilemmas. SO unfortunately we are on the countdown for the final chapter of One More Step. If I'm honest I'm considering a sequel, maybe out of school, in college? Review your ideas, I'd hate to end this story, but to start a new one is a tempting thought. ALSO, I have finally gotten to the final chapter of season three, it's so good! I'm very excited for season four; it's going to be the best ever! ALSO, I have an idea for a competition for this next chapter: When you review, describe a new character as descriptive as possible.

PRIZES: You can either a) choose an idea or pairing for a new story b) Give me an idea for the sequel c) Tell me what happens to Amanda in this story.

As I promised, thanks to the people who have reviewed, 'Brittana132' and 'beccah21', you guys are seriously awesome!

So here, is chapter eighteen, of One More Step. Read and Review and enjoy!

-/-

Quinn, Santana and Brittany were amused as they watched Rachel race around school excitedly, getting herself ready for when Jesse St James returned. They knew how close Rachel and Jesse were and were excited to see the friendship. If they were honest, they had no idea that Rachel and Jesse were that close, after the egg incident, but they trusted Rachel and if he hurt her then he would die, fair and square.

Rachel and Jesse had met in junior year, when Rachel had been dating Finn. Jesse fell in love with Rachel, and Rachel fell in love with his friendship. After a few weeks, Jesse transferred to Mc Kingly High School, and him and Rachel struck a good friendship. Finn of course, didn't like this new friendship, and did whatever he could to split them two apart. After a few more failed attempts, her accused Rachel of cheating, which she denied and they both split up. It was proved that Jesse had only joined Mc Kingly to spy and Rachel's heart was broken.

Jesse then made it up to Rachel, by telling her that he _had _spied on her, but after time he actually really liked her. He quit his show choir, on the night of regionals, and joined New Directions. Rachel and him patched up their friendship, and the summer before senior year Jesse went to a vocal course for a few months.

Rachel had explained this to an angry Santana and Quinn, who had no idea about all of this, all they knew was that he had joined New Directions, spied on them and threw eggs at Rachel, and then expected to be allowed back.

"I still don't trust him, though I'll be nice because I trust you Rach." Santana said with a warm smile, and Rachel blushed happily before turning to Quinn worriedly.

"I agree with Satan, though if he breaks you in any way I'll kill him ten times before he hits the floor ok?" Quinn reasoned and Rachel nodded, wrapping her arms around the three and pulling them into a hug.

"I knew you would understand, thank you for giving him a chance." Rachel answered happily, and the three girls smiled to themselves.

"Did you guys know that pirates kill unicorns?" Brittany asked suddenly, and everyone faced her with a puzzled expression.

"Britt you do know that unicorns don't exist right?" Quinn asked with a frown, and Brittany started to cry softly.

"That's so mean to insult the unicorns, how could you say that?" Brittany sobbed and Rachel wrapped her arms around the upset blonde, glaring at Quinn.

"Of course unicorns exist baby." Rachel soothed, and Brittany smiled softly, wiping away her tears tenderly.

"Where is St James?" Santana asked impatiently, looking at her mobile with a frown, before looking up at the entrance of the car park.

"He still has five minutes to get here; he'll be here as soon as he can." Rachel reminded Santana and Santana shrugged. Finally, Jesse's brown Mercedes swung into the car park, causing Rachel to squeal in excitement and run over to where he had reversed into.

He opened the door with an amused grin, before flinging his arms around Rachel with a huge smile. He turned to Santana, Quinn and Brittany, who were staring at him in disbelief, before pulling away from Rachel and walking up to them.

"Do you want something girls?" Jesse asked coldly, not quite knowing why the three girls who used to bully Rachel are standing watching her. "Because me and Rach are busy at the moment." Santana's eyebrows shot up.

"Who do you think you're talking to St James? I would try to understand your lame miserable language that you speak from whichever washed down country you come from, but I'm too busy soaking up the fact that your hair reminds me of that meerkat company that tries to sell car insurance. Oh and I don't see why you have to wear those old fashioned, out of touch clothes just because you're too scared to be modern because you're not fooling anyone. So before you start befriending my girlfriend, and throwing eggs all over her I think you should consider the fact that I'll go all Lima heights or your sorry excuse any day I want." Santana ranted angrily, and Jesse smirked at this little speech. Rachel appeared behind Santana, and placed a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"Satan it's ok, Jesse doesn't know that were dating." Rachel soothed, and Santana crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Wait, you guys are dating?" Jesse asked with a frown, and Rachel nodded happily.

"It's a long story, but all of us are dating!" Rachel exclaimed, and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist lovingly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jesse asked with a pout, and Rachel looked down.

"I guess I didn't have time, are you going to judge me?" Rachel asked nervously, and Jesse smiled at her.

"Course not, so long as you're happy." Jesse confirmed and Rachel smiled once again, while Quinn eyed him anxiously.

"So Jesse, none of us had any idea that you and Rach were close?" Quinn asked curiously, folding her arms.

"Yeah we were, we understand our talents are not worth wasting, and we make great friends." Jesse answered with a shrug, and the girls nodded before leading them inside the school, which was now starting to get pretty full up.

"What do we have first?" Brittany asked with a frown, and Quinn quickly looked in her bag before smiling.

"Glee club, just so you know Jesse, but Mr Schue has been sacked and Holly Holiday has been placed as the new teacher." Quinn explained and Jesse smirked.

"I never liked that man, I've never met Holly, she sound nice though." Jesse replied, and they all made their way to glee club excitedly. As they walked through the doors, they noticed Mr Schue in front of them. He was wearing plain clothes, and wore a scowl as he stormed into the glee club. Santana immediately jumped on him, making sure that he wouldn't hurt her girls, and Brittany did the same while Quinn held onto Rachel's hand. Just as they took their seats Mr Schue turned on them angrily.

"Are you girls happy with yourselves? I've gotten sacked because of you, me and Emma need the money, and you are willing to let me lose my job over some silly argument?" Mr Schue shouted, and Brittany went red with rage. Never had she heard such an insult to her girls, she had always hated Mr Schue, and now she had an excuse to rip his hair out shove it down his pathetic gob.

"Don't. You. Dare blame this on my girls; you are the stupid mean one here! You have no right to verbally abuse my girlfriends, it is mean and unacceptable and I won't allow it. As president of the school, I demand you leave unless I make my parents sue you for this verbal abuse!" Brittany yelled standing up, and reaching into her bag. She produced a bag from her bag that Rachel could see contained a runny liquid.

"Oh and you are so perfect aren't you?" Mr Schue shouted back, and that was all it took for Brittany to lunge forward and grab parts of Will's hair angrily, and start pulling it with a huge amount of force. For a few seconds, the glee club sat dumb folded, not really knowing what was happening, before Sam stood up, and trying to pull Brittany away from their old teacher. Realising that Sam needed help, Mike and Puck stood up as well and soon Brittany was sat with a scowl in her seat and Mr Schue had stormed out of the room.

"That was so hot." Santana informed Brittany, who smirked and blew the Latina a kiss.

"What did I tell you guys about violence?" Rachel said with an annoyed sigh, turning her back on the girls with a frown.

"I'm sorry Rach, but he needed to be told." Brittany apologised, and Rachel turned back and planted a kiss on each girls face.

"You guys are forgiven, but next time you result to violence I'll have to punish you." Rachel answered with a wicked smile, and Santana smirked.

"And what would that be?" Santana asked with a smile and Rachel tapped her nose.

"I don't know yet, I'll think about it." Rachel replied with a smirk, and all the people in glee club looked a little scared for the three girls. Though Quinn knew exactly what their punishment _would _be.

"Would that mean losing your second time Rach?" Quinn asked anxiously, and Rachel pretended to be shocked.

"Should I leave because I feel really uncomfortable?" Jesse butted in, his face red from embarrassment.

"I would say leave if you feel uncomfortable, but Quinn is just being extremely rude though her answer would have to be a maybe." Rachel replied evilly, and the girls smiled to themselves.

"What about our first date? Girls, my place, eight o'clock, tonight, be there." Santana arranged devilishly, flicking up her mobile.

"I think I can make it, though I'll have to run it past Lord Tubbington, he's on drugs and I'm worried that he'll sneak out and buy them when I'm not there." Brittany answered with a frown.

"Bring him with you, the more the merrier." Santana replied, and Rachel's mouth shot open in surprise.

"I'm losing my second time tonight?" Rachel gaped, before adding. "With Britt's cat watching?"

"GUYS, stop talking about this kind of stuff." Jesse added in with a groan.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Quinn said reassuringly, not wanting to pressure the tiny diva.

"I'll have to think about it, though I've never felt so ready, it's strange." Rachel replied and Santana smirked once again.

"We turn people on Rach, get used to it."

-/-

**Oooh, Rach losing her virginity...what are your thoughts?  
PLEASE PLEASE review, can we try and get four? **

**What was the chapter like? ? ? **

**-FaberbrittanaFanForever123**


	19. Chapter 19 Last Chapter

Chapter Thirteen

**TITLE: **One More Step Chapter Nineteen

PAIRINGS: Faberrittana, finally.

**A/N: **Decided to update, I'm so happy, I've had four reviews, which I really wanted so THANK YOU. Kind of hard to choose the winner for competition, but narrowed it down to 'Brittana132' and 'SailorShadow101'. You guys are so amazing, and the ideas were really good. The original characters that you made up are called Josephine Jones but she generally calls herself Jo (Brittana132). The other idea was from my best friend on here, who suggested a bad character. I mean, everything is going right for the girls, we need it bad. Kind of anyway, and the other new character is called Lily Veal. She's a pretty awesome girl; she doesn't like to admit that she likes glee. She's generally very closed up. She tries to bully Rachel, and be like really horrible and stuff. Those characters will be introduced in the sequel.

SAD news is that we only have this chapter left. I KNOW, it's sad, I was crying last night. BUT, we still do have a sequel. I hope you guys won't be too sad.

**THIS IS AN ENDING CHAPTER, IT'S NOT VERY LONG. **

Read and Review and enjoy.

-/-

Rachel peered into the mirror thoughtfully, admiring herself as she flicked her blusher stick across her pale cheeks.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared for tonight, terrified in fact. She had no idea what to do, and the other girls were a lot more experienced...

She heard her front door slam, and her fists trembled at the thought of her father's being home. They never usually liked her going out, especially for the night, and she worried that they wouldn't let her go.

As she walked nervously out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen, she heard them chatting happily, and she smiled, maybe they would let her.

"Hello guys, how was your day at work?" Rachel asked warmly, as she entered the kitchen and took a seat.

"It wasn't too good Rach, we lost our jobs and it's going to be difficult getting a new one." LeRoy answered dismally, and Rachel looked down, she knew the answer would most definitely be a no now.

"Why? I thought they liked you?" Rachel asked and they smiled to themselves.

"They did, but we mucked it all up, as usual. Just go up to your room Rach, we'll call you if we need you." Hiram replied, biting onto the ends of his nails worriedly.

"Do you want me out of the house?" Rachel asked her eyes full of hope.

"What idiots do you take us for? We would never kick you out, just stay in your room." Hiram said with a chuckle, and Rachel did as she was told, and went straight to her room.

When she was inside, she took out her mobile and immediately texted Santana.

_Hello Santana, I'm extremely sorry but I can't make it tonight- Rachel._

Rachel placed her mobile in the palm of her hand, and waited for the Latina to reply.

_**Awh, that's a shame, another time maybe?**_

Rachel smiled to herself.

_I'll look forward to it- Rachel._

_**I'll phone Quinn and Britt and tell them, how come you can't make it?**_

Rachel smiled at the text, at how Santana stopped the night for her.

_That's very sweet, I'll phone Britt if you want, and you can phone Quinn?_

_**Yeah okay.**_

Rachel scrolled down to find Brittany's number, before clicking the call button. It rang and rang, before someone finally answered it.

"Hello?" Rachel said slowly, and she heard some sharp breathing at the end of the phone.

"Who is this?" it sounded like a man and Rachel's eyes burst open worriedly.

"Where's Brittany and who the hell are you?" Rachel shouted down the phone.

"Oh, you're talking about that slut are you?" The man replied wickedly, and Rachel nearly burst with anger at this.

"DO not call my girlfriend that, it's very rude." Rachel answered coldly, all ready to hang up, but she needed answers.

"I think I'd be careful what you say to me Miss." The man replied icily, before hanging up, leaving Rachel speechless on the other end.

Who the hell was this guy on Brittany's phone? And why did he call Brittany a slut?

-/-

After calling Quinn and telling her that the evening's plans were off, Santana had no idea what to do. She was lying on her bed miserably, thinking those thoughts that start with 'what if'. What if Rachel had came?

Santana stood up and started scribbling on her schoolbooks, yes; this is what she did for a living.

She heard her mobile ringing, and picked it up from beside her, it was an unknown number, great.

"Yo, Santana Lopez here." Santana thought she could hear crying, what the hell was going on?

"My lovely Santana, you need to come to the hospital now, it's urgent." Santana frowned, wasn't that her mother's voice? What was going on?

"What's happening mom?" Santana asked with her tone full of panic and fear, and she heard more crying.

"They told me not to tell you San, but I can't keep it from you, it's so sad...she was so young." Her mother said, and Santana thought she could hear soft crying.

"Who was so young?" Santana asked, she was now worried, what the hell had happened?

"I'm so sorry Sanny, Brittany's been in an attack, and she's on a life support machine."

-/-

**So that is officially the end of 'One More Step'.**

**YES, it was a little rushed, and a little dramatic, but that was always the end of this story. **

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing, reading, adding a favourite, or even just looking at it. **

**Please don't hate me for leaving it on a cliff hanger;** **I don't know why I did that. **

**SO yes, this is Faberbrittana, signing off for the last time from 'One More Step'.**

**THANKS TO MY BETA-READER, and everyone who has reviewed, you mean so much to me! **

**-Justine **


End file.
